


Vegas Bombs and Wedding Rings

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventures, Humor, Las Vegas, Multi, Side: Hange/Mike - Freeform, Side: Reiner/Bertl, some smut, vegas weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." </p><p>For Eren, marriage seems to have found him after a few Vegas bombs and a night out on the strip. This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We all stood in one of our shared rooms at the Paris Hotel in Vegas. You see, any time we have a break and our entire group is available we fly out to Vegas. The city is good to us and we have way too much fun while out here, even if it is just a few days. Our group had been the same since high school: Mikasa (my adopted sister), Armin (my best friend), Jean (frenemy/horse-face), Marco (Jesus incarnate), Sasha (potato girl; that’s a story for a different time), Connie (Sasha’s boyfriend), Reiner (buffest blonde I’ve ever met), Bertolt (tallest dude I’ve ever met), Annie (ice-queen).

 

“Alright guys, our three days start today!! We’re going to hit the buffets and the bars!!” Sasha screamed.

 

“Eren. Please do not get lost this time. Just this one time.” Mikasa chastised me in front of the whole group. Everyone nodded in agreement; it’s not my fault that the fun gets a little out of hand every time.

 

“Come on guys!” I responded with a roll of my eyes,  “This time will be different. Now lets get the party started!!!!” Off we went to have the adventure of a lifetime.

 

We went around the strip, stopping for food because Sasha was always hungry. Eventually we settled at a bar for a night, everyone was already slightly tipsy from all the day drinking.

 

“VEGAS BOMBS” shouted my now favorite horse. Never had an idea sounded better.

 

* * *

 

 

Blurbs of darkness and images flashed through my mind.

 

We were all at the bar; there was drinking, dancing, and a hell of a lot of shouting.

 

Darkness again.

 

I’m now walking down the street, with a new group? A quirky brunette wouldn’t stop jumping up down and screaming about a wedding, as we walk in the direction of a Vegas Wedding Chapel. She's shouting about happiness for her man of honor. I giggle because all I cant think of is Patrick Dempsey and Made of Honor.. cliché people cliché. My group is the strangest people ever. The brunette hasn’t stopped jumping or talking and her hair is in one of the messiest ponytails I have ever seen. Next to her is a man so tall that I think he beats Bert. He’s rocking a blonde hair in a ponytail and by the way he’s holding on to the jumping bean, I’m assuming they’re a “thing”. Remember when I said buffest blonde I’ve ever met? Well scratch that, I apparently met Captain America himself with blue eyes in this group. Next to me is the shortest of the group, but damn, I’ve never seen a military undercut look so good, especially with that black hair. He looks like he was chiseled out of marble. He seems slightly indifferent to the world, but why the hell are we walking so close to each other?

 

 

Darkness again.

 

I feel smooth skin at my fingertips and proceed to rake my fingernails down his back. Immense pleasure runs through my body and let out a long moan. The short, hot man is on top of me, with every roll of his hips his dick pressing against my prostate and I know I wont last long. It should be a sin the way he’s wrecking me in all the best ways. The room fills with the sounds of my moans, gasps for air and the occasional “fuck, fuck right there” and “harder-harder”, but nothing sounds better than the noises that escapes from his lips. His hand reaches down between us, wrapping around my cock. With a single flick of his wrist my back arches and whiteness clouds my vision.  The high of my orgasm hits me in waves.

 

Darkness again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Opening my eyes, I realize my first mistake. It’s way to fucking bright and my head is pounding from my hangover. I know it’s only going to get worse because I’m still partially drunk. As I move to sit up I notice the pain in my lower back and remember back to last nights events, well remember as much as I can. Looking to my side I see that my sex-god of a friend is still out cold.

 

Welp. Need to get out of here quick; I’m not usually one for clingy one-night stands. Eventually I manage to collect all my clothes and start getting dressed. Pulling out my phone from my right pocket I see the 62 missed calls and many more text messages. Fuck. I got lost. Again.

 

My steps are loud and clumsy as I walk out of the hotel, heading down the strip towards my own hotel room. I’m not prepared to get scolded, who ever wants to get yelled at really? But I smell like sweat cum and spit and I really need a shower. Walking into my room I find it empty, and considering the lack of noise from the rooms next doors I realize that group is probably out looking for me. Deciding to not prolong my fate any longer I slam a bottle of water and jump into the shower quickly.

 

20 minutes later I find myself on the strip again calling Armin, there’s no way I can call Mikasa right now.

 

“How’s my favorite blonde this morning?” Is the first thing out of my mouth when he answers his phone.

 

“Eren.” Shit, shit.. abort mission, abort mission. That is not Armin.

 

“I mean, how is my favorite sister! And the entire group. I’ll meet up with everyone” Nervously giggling, I'm not ready for the wrath of satan himself. With a heavy-sigh and reluctance in her voice she directs me to their location and I make way. They’re apparently at a diner getting some breakfast. Mikasa finds it in heart to order me some food for when I get there.

 

Walking in to the diner I hear rather than see everyone in a far corner. As I step forward I hear them all say, “Eren” at the same time. Jean, Mikasa and Armin hold anger and concern in their voice. Whereas, the rest say my name with amusement in their tone because I always have the best stories after getting lost. I’m serious when I say the fun can get out of hand. The worst was when I ended up in a drunk-tank, but again story for a different time.

 

I take the empty seat next to Reiner setting my phone on the table. He smacks his hands on my back and lets out a deep laugh “Whatcha do this time Eren.” As I open my mouth to respond Mikasa says my name. I look up at her and notice that her eyes have narrowed dangerously and I’m about to die from the daggers she’s glaring at me.

 

“Why is there a ring on your left finger” Confusion must be evident on my face because she points at my hand. I look down and realize that there is in fact a gold wedding band on my finger.

 

“Oh fuck.” The images of the jumping bean screaming about a wedding, the chapel, hit me all at once. Realizing she was in fact talking about my wedding i feel my stomach drop down to balls. I look up and my entire group has open mouth and wide eyes. “Ummm guys.” I start nervously.. “We’ve got two days to find my husband…” Their faces still haven’t changed from the shock.  “But here’s the catch…” scratching the back of my neck, letting a nervous chuckle pass through my lips, “ I don’t really know who he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 3/10/16
> 
> I wrote this intended to be a funny fluffy happy fic and it will be that but let's talk about consent. 
> 
> In this fic, they both do the dirty after a night of drinking and don't remember much. 
> 
> CONSENT requires that BOTH parties are sober and of sound mind to say yes to whatever will go down. If at any moment, either person says no or backs out, you no longer have consent. If you're into having sex it can be totally fun and safe as long as consent is involved. 
> 
> So please, what went down in this chapter of the fic does NOT portray proper consent, and I do not want anyone to think that it does.
> 
> If anyone would like to chat more about consent, safe-sex or just shoot the shit with me come to me at my [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh sweetie, you proposed." They shouted with a loud cackle, obviously amused by that fact.

“LEEEVVIIIII. You have to go! You’re my man of honor! Come on!!” Their voicing going into a high pitched whine. I still can’t believe I let them convince me to me a “man of honor,” clearly Made-of-honor was shit movie and shit glasses didn’t get the memo.

“PLLEEEAAASSEEE LEVI.” They were whining again, at this point it started to sound like a child begging. Their incessant whine ended with my office door opening by none other than Mr. Commander Eyebrows himself.

“So Levi, I hear you will be joining us for our Vegas festivities.”

“Fuck off Erwin. Some of us are trying to do our jobs here.”

His deep laugh sounded throughout the room, leading Hange to squeal in excitement. I had lost, I knew that from the beginning. “Well Levi, the rooms and flights have been booked. Your PTO has been accepted. Now go pack your bags.” Fucking hell eyebrows, just because he’s my boss doesn’t mean he can pull a stunt like this.

“Fuck all of you.” I state as I go to stand up. “For the record, shit is going to hit the fan this trip. I have the feeling.”

* * *

 

We settled at a nice restaurant in Vegas. Wanting a little bit of class before going on to being trashy for the next few days. My usual drink tasted a little stronger than usual, but I thought nothing of it, after all I'm not as young as I used to be.

Glimpses of the night pass through my mind like a movie trailer. I'm sitting in a bar spewing insults and snarky remarks at someone next to me, a tall brunette with a heavenly laugh and bright eyes. Images of the kid joining us, downing shots like we used to in our college days. Walking down the street, feeling oddly happy and at peace. Pounding him into the mattress, every sinful noises egging on my movements. Watching his body respond to everyone of my touches, ending with the best orgasm I've had in awhile. Then nothing.

* * *

 

I woke up after feeling my body jerk side to side. As I left the grogginess of the sleep I realized someone was shaking me, and pretty rough at that. “What the hell” I croaked out. All the alcohol led me to have a severe case of cotton mouth. “Phew! Thank goodness Short stuff! For a second there we thought this would end with a trip to the emergency room.” Their voice sounding loudly leading my to wince in pain.

I sit up slowly and began to open my eyes. I look and see that Erwin, Mike and Hange were all standing around the bed. I also painfully noticed that I'm buck ass naked under the sheets, and their was something rubbery touching my leg. I grimaced from disgust.

“Once again, what the hell.” Laughter fills the room as all the three of my asshole friends laugh. Yeah never going to say it out loud, but they are in fact my friends. Mike moves closer to me, sniffing and pulling back with an evil smirk on appearing on his face, “From what I can see, and smell, you got laid.”

“I know that dipshit. I’m fucking naked and I’m sitting on a fucking condom.” The urge to shower has never been more powerful. “What I want to know is why the fuck I’m in a different room, and how you all found me.”

 

I glance around the room and notice the nervous looks on their faces. I lift up an eyebrow showing my discontent with this whole fucking deal. Hange opens up that big mouth of theirs, but hesitates before speaking. Both my eyebrows are up now, this can’t be good.

“My little muchkin… my favorite little muchkin. Memories from last night are kind of there, but kind of not there.” They end in a nervous chuckle, hands wringing at their shirt as they avoid eye contact. Erwin, that blonde bastard clears his throat as he chooses his words carefully “What they are trying to say is that we all blacked out at some point.” At that statement I lift my hands and run them across my face. Halting my movements only when I feel cool metal hit my cheek. Moving my hand away from my face and setting my gaze down onto my left hand I notice the ring. A fucking wedding ring.

“You’ve got to be shitting me. I’m fucking married.” It wasn’t a shout, no screaming. Is was a statement filled with disbelief. Mike holds onto Hange pulling them back with him, protecting his betrothed because he wasn’t sure how I would react.

“From what we can put together from our collective “memories” that would appear to be the case.”

I snort in disbelief while shaking my head. This entire situation is ridiculous, and before I know it I’m laughing. My friends probably think I’ve gone fucking crazy because I’m grabbing onto my sides from how hard I’m laughing. When I control myself and no longer in the pain from laughing I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up to find them all starting at me in various stages of disbelief. “What?” I snapped at them.

“Well, in all honesty my little Levi. That is not what we expected it!!” Hange screams, starting on a rant about how maybe my husband would be good for me and so forth. At one point they start jumping up and down and that’s when I put an end to it.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here. I need a shower, fuckton of water, some aspirin and a divorce.” Mike that freakishly tall asshole walks up to me with duffle bag in hand. Pulling the sheet to wrap around my waist I stand make a grab for the bag. Shuffling towards the bathroom I stop when I’m hit with a sudden realization. I glance back at them and ask, “Does anyone know my husbands name?” The lack of response tells me all I need to know.

Once I'm done with my shower I feel refreshed and somewhat prepared to go out and find my supposed husband. Stopping before stepping out I look into the mirror, "for fucks sake I'm cutting off his lips when I find him!!" I shout out to my friends waiting in the room. Assholes failed to mention that I looked like a god damn leopard with the amount of hickeys and bite marks on my body.

"So Levi, what do you remember about the guy?" I close my eyes and think back on the vague memories. Tall, tan with gorgeous eyes. If I married him, it was probably because those bright green eyes were captivating.

"The little shit was good looking. That's about it. You all?"

"Weeeeeelllll..... I remember that too! But I also remember that he got you to do a lot of stuff my small friend." They bust out laughing at a memory they only know of "but I'll keep it to myself"

"Tsk. Whatever. Let's get out of here and find that chapel." We all head toward the elevator, as our door closes I hear the elevator next to me to ding and open its doors to whoever was catching a lift.

* * *

 

"What do you mean you can't tell me his name?." I snarl at the receptionist.

"Uh.. Umm.. Well you see sir, you and your partner came in and for married.." Shifting her glasses before continuing. My murderous glare was making her nervous, but I didn't give two shits right now. "And if I remember correctly... Your best man suggested you, him and the chapel sign a contract." Audibly gulping, she started to stammer "a-a-and the con-contract stated that you wouldn't be told each other's names if you came. Yo-you said that you both would remember and that would be enough."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I took a breath. "Why the fuck would you have such a shitty fucking contract."

"Umm, sir. It keeps things interesting for couples who get shitfaced and make bad decisions." Her eyes widen as she relies the implications of her words. "Not that I'm implying that you make bad decisions sir. I apologize, it's just something we always offer."

I was about to lose my cool when I felt strong arms pull me back and out the door. Erwin was trying to keep me from murdering the receptionist, which had he not, it probably would have happened.

"Levi, maybe you're meant to stay married?! Come on.. We leave tomorrow and we haven't been drinking at all today" Hange started up with her whining once more.

"Why would we fucking drink dipshit. I'm still married and we haven't found the asshole."

"Lighten up Levi. We've gone to every place we remember. Let's just have a drink. Not get drunk."

"You know Mike is right. We'll keep an eye out for him, who knows maybe we'll run into him?" Erwin suggested. As reluctant as I was, we had been jumping through hoops the entire day and we had no more information than what we started with. Damn him and his attractive baby face and bright eyes; probably the reason I agreed to the marriage.

Scoffing, "why did I agree to this marriage?" Running my hair through my fingers I notice a shit eating grin on Erwin's face with Hange trying to maintain their laughter, beside them mike is looking smug as fuck. "What now?"

"Oh sweetie, you proposed." They shouted with a loud cackle, obviously amused by that fact.

"Well fuck me six ways to Sunday." Could this trip get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the two minutes it took for her to NOT agree with us, you left *poof*… just like that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this fic! :)

 

The lobby of the Mirage hotel is full of all my friends. I’m currently arguing with the receptionist, essentially begging for the name of the client that rented room 104. 

 

“Listen lady! That man is my husband, why can’t you just tell me his name!”

 

“I’m sorry sir, we must protect our guest’s privacy and I cannot release that name without proof of your relationship to him or her.” 

 

“If I had proof of my marriage, or even his god damn name this wouldn’t be an issue!!!” 

 

With mirth in her voice she responds, “I’m truly sorry sir that you lack the ability to make appropriate decisions and marry strangers while in Las Vegas. If you would like to stay for the night, I can help. If not I am going to ask you to leave the premises.” 

 

Before I have the opportunity to strangle her, Mikasa is pulling me out of the hotel doors. 

 

“YAEGER. How can you be so stupid as to not have thought of this before!?” 

 

“Oh go neigh somewhere else asshole! I need help not a god damn lecture!!!”At this point we’re in each others face. Anymore arguing and someone is going to end up with a broken nose. 

 

“Umm, Eren. Are you sure there’s nothing in your bank showing where you last spent money? Those would be good places to start.” Marco suggests, attempting to diffuse the situation. I hadn’t thought of that but I quickly pull up my phone and open up my bank app. 

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me..” I mutter. 

 

“Ha! Spent more money than you thought there did ya?” Reiner is chuckling off to the side. 

 

“No. I didn’t spend shit.” Well thank you sugar daddy, you’ve just made it 10 ten times harder to find you. Groans are heard from everyone in the group. It’s already late and I have no idea where to go. 

 

“Fuck this guys. Let’s just go get a drink.” I hear enough of the group cheering to ignore the disapproving looks coming from Armin and Mikasa. 

 

* * *

 

We’re back at the bar we started off at the night before. 

 

“Ok guys. I need someone to tell me what happened last night, up until when I disappeared.” 

 

“Ok funniest shit dude!” Connie started off, he was always the best with stories. “So Jean started the night off with three rounds of Vegas bombs! You remember that shit right!? Anyways we ended up on the dance floor dancing the night away. You of course were drawing attention swaying them hips like a hooker on the corner needing to make this month’s rent.” He stood up and attempted to sway his hips provocatively and failing. “Eventually Mikasa had enough of people ogling you and so she dragged you back to our table. Then this fool over here” he gestured to Reiner “Shows up with double shots of Jaeger for everyone because, well because you can guess why” 

 

I chuckle at that because Reiner and Bert have made it their tradition to buy everyone double shots of Jaeger anytime we go out drinking. It all started off one night, when I was drunk and started demanding that my friend show more appreciation for my alcohol. 

 

“So then Mikasa goes to the bathroom and Annie tags along” adding a suggestive eyebrow wiggle “but before she leaves she’s like ‘look at me while I glare at you and tell you to behave and stay put’.” adding in his attempt of her death glare, “Homegirl walks off, Reiner and Bert start sucking face, no one even knows where Armin is” his arms start waving like crazy in the air, “Marco is riding the horse and well Sasha started talking about food. By the time Mikasa comes back you’re gone! And they didn’t even get it on because she was back here quick!”

 

“So then Sasha starts yelling for you but she’s so drunk she’s yelling Marco expecting you to yell Polo. Instead, Marco comes running up to the table with some crazy fucking hair and royally pissed off Jean!” I start laughing at that because I managed to cock-block the horse without actually trying. 

 

“Marco finally points out that you’re at the bar talking to some short dude. We all try to get Mikasa to not harass you because you’re fine, and clearly enjoying yourself. I mean from where we’re sitting you keep laughing. In the two minutes it took for her to NOT agree with us, you left *poof*… just like that.”

 

Everyone at the table is nodding in agreement with the story. 

 

“WAIT. A SHORT DUDE. WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE!?” 

 

Bert finally speaks up, “He had black hair undercut and was short. We really couldn’t see much from where we were sitting.” 

 

“Well fuck me sideways! That’s my husband!!!!!”

 

Mikasa glares at the rest of the table “I told you I should've gone to him.” 

 

“Oh come on Mikasa, we can’t be blamed for Yaegers stupidity” I had started off nodding to Jean’s statement but the second he insults me I stop and stare at him. 

 

“Uuuugggh. Guys. We leave tomorrow at 4 pm. Let’s just enjoy tonight.” I suggest, “Listen, this time I really won't run off, plus I’m married! What’s the worse that can happen?”

 

The incredulous everyone gives me tells me they obviously don’t believe my statement. “Fine. I won’t drink. Is that better?” 

 

"Eh somewhat. Now let’s enjoy this last night!” And when Armin is up for celebrating, no one can disagree. 

 

This time I’m going to behave, for real this time. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... He waved his left hand in the strangers face yelling ‘respect my shitty vegas marriage!’"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got out of my Emergency Dept. night shift and thought.. why not post another chapter? Let me know y'alls thoughts!

 

I found myself that same night, after 4 beers and a shot of Jaeger, in a very heated discussion with Armin. But truly I was behaving this time.  

 

"For the last time! I will not dance with you Armin. I have a husband!! Respect my marriage!!!" 

 

"Eren I'm asking you to dance with me! Not to marry me" 

 

“I don’t want you rubbing your junk all over me, I’m married!! And either way, if you did ask to marry me, I would say no because I'm already married!!" Ending my statement by shoving my left hand in his face. 

 

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR HUSBAND! You're being ridiculous!" 

 

"No you're being ridiculous!!! Leave my sexy short husband out of this!!!" 

 

"You know what, I'm done arguing with you."  He turned off and walked toward the dance floor. I sat there manning the table, keeping an eye on everyone. I felt myself squinting a little more than usual, but that was probably due to all the alcohol. Our group somehow had reconvened again, and this time Reiner and Bert were standing up at the front.

 

"Ok guys. We're not stealing Eren's idea, but we think it's about time we tied the knot. We've got our wedding appointment in about an half an hour down the street! Let's go!" Reiner was shouting. Bert didn't say much but he wouldn't stop smiling. I wonder if his face was hurting. 

 

On the way out I managed to ram into a brunette causing her to spill her-what smells like tequila-shot. "Oh no!" My hands go up to each side of my face, "not the alcohol! I'm so sorry!!! I'm way to excited for my friends wedding!" 

 

"GAH. Did you say wedding!?!? I want to go!! I love weddings! My friend even got married while we were here.!"

 

"REALLY!? Me too!!! Want to be my non-date wedding date? You can't actually be my date because I'm married you know?" She didn't even give me a verbal response. Instead dragging me by my arm out of the club. I'm not sure how she knew were we were going but I ended up with my group of friends. 

 

"Hey everybody!? She's" with a cough she interjected "they pronouns please!" 

 

"Oh I'm so sorry! That's two mistakes this night. Please forgive me." I drop down on my knees as I fist my hands together begging for mercy 

 

"Ha! I like you! Don't worry kid"

 

"As I was saying they are my date to the wedding!" I end with an enthusiastic smile. Bert manages to squeak out a, "The more the merrier” before heading towards the chapel. And for the second time of this vacation I find myself walking down the street headed towards a chapel. Except this time the entire walk is filled with arguing about my non-date date being appropriate for a married man. Geesh Armin, let the dance go! 

 

* * *

 

 

We lost Hange. Correction, fucking Mike lost Hange. How did this happen? Tequila happened. This trip was the shittiest idea ever. We had just spent the last 3 hours looking for them at every bar we could think of and nothing.  Erwin suggested we camp out at the hotel in case they head back there. Honestly, best fucking idea ever. I'm exhausted from the day's events and that was before we lost them. 

 

Finally arriving at the hotel, Mike opens his door and utters an "oh thank god." Erwin and I both peak in and notice that Hange is passed out on the bed, fully clothed and alive. 

 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. The last fucking three hours were a waste of my god damn time." 

 

"Now now Levi. We spent the entire day looking for your husband, let Hange enjoy themselves." Eyebrows turns to me as he finishes the last bit with amusement "after all this was supposed to be their bachelorette party, not your wedding." 

 

"Oh choke on a dick fuckface. I'm going to bed" Opening the hotel room door I make a b-line to toward the bathroom. Erwin had a point, but that doesn't mean Hange was off the hook. Oh they were in for it tomorrow morning. 

 

* * *

 

Erwin and I are sitting in on the edge of the bed. The sounds of Hange throwing up and Mike's comforting could be heard through the bathroom door. It's a good thing I don't have a queasy stomach or else I'd be joining them. When the door finally opens, Hange is limping towards the bed, arm wrapped protectively around her stomach. 

 

"Alright shit-stain. I know you feel like crap but where were you last night?" 

 

Their response is muffled because her face is pressed into the pillow. "I don't really remember. I dropped my tequila shot, I was non-date wedding date and then I was here." Groaning they curl into fetal position. 

 

"Fuck this," standing up I search for her phone "you've got a habit of taking pictures. Let's see what you did this time." Eyebrows helps with my search and he ends up finding it. Deep laughter fills the room. 

 

"Oh this is perfect. Great pictures Hange." I reach for the phone but he hands it off to Mike who also erupts in laughter. Hange looks at the phone and clearly she's confused. Fed up with all this shit, I snatch the phone from her hand. The picture I'm looking at is Hange in the middle of two guys, wrapping them into an awkward hug. One is a big burly blond with a face full of excitement. The other is taller than everyone in the picture but looks like his about to shit his 2pants, even so he has a smile on his face. Off to the side, with his hands up in the air in celebration is the brat. The stupidly gorgeous tan brat with the breathtaking green eyes. 

 

“HANGE WHAT IS HIS NAME” I shove the phone in their face and point at my husband.

 

This time they are doubling over from laughing, wiping tears from their eyes, “Oh that green-eyed cutie! No wonder he looked familiar!! Oh my shorty! I just know he asked me if I wanted to be his non-date wedding date and I said yes! It was a wonderful event.” Someone needed to stop her before she went into full on tangent mode. I didn’t care about the wedding, I cared about the brat. 

 

“Hun, why do you keep saying non-date wedding date?” 

 

“Oh! Well, he was very adamant on the fact that he was married and couldn’t be disrespectful to his husband” stopping mid sentence to laugh “his little blonde friend was very mad at that. Like when I was with him this very very attractive looking man walked up to him and wanted to dance and he waved his left hand in the strangers face yelling ‘respect my shitty vegas marriage!’” Hange was waving their left hand in my face as if reenacting the whole event. They were howling will laughter now. 

 

“AND THEN. His blonde friend was yelling at him saying something along the lines of ‘YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HIM. STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT REAL. IT’S NOT REAL.’ So I took it as my cue to leave and I did.” 

 

“Fuck. Basically our flight leaves in a few hours and we have nothing?”

 

“Hmm.. basically.” Mike responds in agreement. 

 

“Levi, maybe it would be for the best to hire a PI for this when we get back. At this point we need to eat and catch our flight back.” 

 

“Shit. This trip is turning out to be more expensive than it was supposed to be.” Running my hands over my face I notice that I hadn’t taken the ring off. I’m not sure why I felt the need to keep it on, but I felt a little better knowing I wasn’t the only one. 

 

“Fine. You’re right. Let’s leave this hell-hole.”

 

* * *

 

The intercom sounds before a voice cuts through the air. 

 

_Flight #212 to Stohess is now boarding_

 

“Come on Eren, cheer up. We’ll find the guy somehow.” Sasha is talking to me. I didn’t mean to look like I was sulking, because I really wasn’t. In all honesty I just wanted to properly meet my husband. 

 

“I’m not bummed guys, just thinking back to the trip. I know i’ll find him.” 

 

“You better.” Annie spoke to me for the first time this entire trip. I know she wasn’t happy with me since Mikasa chose to focus on my endeavors rather than her throughout the trip. 

 

“I will! We’ve got the internet! I’ll ask the world for help” I grin. With that I board the plane and head back to reality.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But his response outmatched mine on the nerd scale with “YOU CAN BE MY CORPORAL FOREVER.”

 

My phone is going off on the top of my desk. It’s probably the third PI I’ve hired who is going to tell me the same thing that everyone else has said, “I’ve hit a dead end, there’s nothing more I can do.”I answer my phone and true to statement, there’s nothing more that he can do.

 

Turning towards my computer my fingers fly across my keyboard as I look up yet another PI. I notice the sunlight coming in through the window shines on the ring on my finger. It’s been three months since the trip and I have yet to take it off. I’ll never admit it, but much to my surprise, I enjoy wearing a wedding ring. Of course it was awkward when people in the office attempted to congratulate me but instead of hearing my response they would hear the laugh of either Hange, Mike or Erwin. 

 

Over the last three months I learned a few more things about the trip to Vegas: 

 

Firstly, Erwin wasn’t really as drunk as he had claimed. He remembers more of the night than all of us, minus the few important details, like my husbands name (so he claims). Needless to say, that earned the cocky bastard a swift kick in the ribs. His justification for lying? I needed to live life outside of work, and for the first time in a long time I had been doing that.

 

Secondly, I got drunk faster than I expected because fucking glasses had made it their mission to make my drinks twice as strong. For example, the night at the restaurant when my drink tasted funny. They had poured 151 proof vodka into my drink when I went to the restroom. It’s better than being drugged I suppose. 

 

Thirdly, I learned the details of my proposal. Sometime during the night the brat’s underwear showed, it was Attack on Titan themed. I fucking fan-girled over his underwear. Me. Fangirling. When Erwin told me this part I hid my face behind my hands. Everyone else was highly amused to learn that I, persistent bitch face Levi, am a hardcore fan of Attack On Titan. Because the brat had seen my excitement at his underwear he followed up with saying he had matching socks. Of course not believing him I knocked him on his ass and took his shoes off, sure enough he had matching set of socks to the underwear. When he put his shoes back on, I dropped down on one knee and said, “Marry me so we can fangirl together forever!” But his response outmatched mine on the nerd scale with “YOU CAN BE MY CORPORAL FOREVER.” That is how I ended up married, and with the most embarrassing proposal story in history. 

Lastly, although I’ll deny it if anyone every asks, that trip truly was the most the fun I had in a long while, and I don’t regret it one bit. 

 

* * *

 

 

Currently, I’m running down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop. We were all going to meet up and catch up for lunch because it had been awhile since Vegas had happened and we all hadn’t gotten together as one big ass group. As always I was late, which led to my current predicament, weaving through the crowd of people. 

 

Normally I wouldn’t care about being late, the group was used to my antics. The only one who ever really cared was Mikasa, except now Armin was always on my case. I’m not sure why, but he’s been on my ass a lot more since we came back from Vegas. I’m sure he’s not happy with the fact that I got married and am still married, but I don't regret it. Clenching my left fist, I feel the ring move against my finger, I still haven’t taken it off and everyone have accepted that as fact. At first my friends couldn’t understand why, but the only ones who continuously voice their opinions on it is Armin and Mikasa. I love my best friends, but this is one thing I would disagree with them on. I may not know the man I was married to, but it didn’t matter, I was still married. Marriage had value in my eyes, regardless of how shitty it came to be. 

 

Attempting to run more than 10 blocks was a mistake. My run turned into a very slow walk as I struggled to catch my breath. I cursed at myself for being so out shape, I really needed to lay off the ramen and video games and hit the gym more often. After catching my breath I looked up only to see a short man with a black undercut walk by. No fucking way. 

 

Bolting after him I grab his arm and turn him around. The pain from my back hitting the concrete below me had informed me that I had been dropped on my ass by my husband. Blinking stupidly I see his face remained emotionless but his eyes change from anger to confusion. This entire situation was awkward but I knew it was him, it was my husband. 

 

“Fancy seeing you around this part of town hubby” ending my statement with a wink and a grin. 

 

“Fucking brat. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He held his hand out helping me up. My grin turned into a full blown smile the second I noticed that the hand he had extended out to help me with was his left, and he had still has his ring on. “Follow me, we’ve got some divorce papers to sign.” 

 

“I’m Eren by the way” I keep smiling at him, there’s no need for formal handshakes considering we romped between the sheets once. Looking at my husband now, it definitely was not the alcohol that made him good looking. He was pale, but considering how tan I am anyone is pale in comparison. He had sharp features and beautiful gray eyes, and oh- he noticed I was staring. 

 

“Levi” 

 

Attempting to cover up my embarrassment, “You know, before this divorce is over I’m going to leave with half of whatever is yours.” He stops walking and faces me. How someone’s eyes can look so big without moving their anything else on their face is beyond me, but it’s also pretty funny. Barking out laughter, the look of shock hasn’t left his face. 

 

“Oh gawd. You should see your face right now.” Wheezing out between breaths, “Oh shit. I’m not actually going to take your money but that was worth it for the look on your face.” Taking in a deep breaths in attempts to compose myself. 

 

“Cheeky little shit”was his response lacking any real anger, along with a swift kick to my shin. I like him already.“Come on, my office isn’t far from here.” 

 

True to his word, his office was a two minute walk away. Stepping into the elevator I stop and look at him. “I’ll sign your divorce, under one condition” I’m grinning from ear to ear right now. 

 

“Tch. What would that be? You already said no to my money.” 

 

The elevator dings open and we both step forward onto his office floor. “I’ll divorce you. But you have to go on a date with me.”He turns to face me, studying my reactions. I think he’s trying to figure out if I’m joking or not. My silence confirms that I am not, I really do actually want to go on a date with him. 

 

I’ve known him for all of 10 minutes maybe, but I can tell his response is as close to a yes as I’m going to get. “Just so you know, I’m not a cheap date”. With that he turns around and sifts through his papers picking up a manila folder, with what I would assume is my impending divorce. 

 

You know what kind of person smiles while signing their divorce? The kind of person that has a date with his very hot ex-husband, whom he married after a weekend in Vegas, that's who. 

Viva Las Vegas! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read this and all the support! I've really had tons of fun writing this fic :) 
> 
> I'm sort of considering continuing... but not quite sure. 
> 
> Stay awesome my lovelies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The scream that came out from the guy was enough to make me laugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.. this chapter has some dirty jokes/innuendos.. I regret nothing. 
> 
> I like my chapter but not as much as the others. As always comments are loved. :D

 

 

I take a moment to admire him as he’s leaned over signing the papers. Hmm.. definitely has a nice ass. Lost in my own thoughts he suddenly jumps up and screams “SHIT. I’m late” and bolts out of my office.

 

“What the fuck?” As if to answer my rhetorical question he bolts back in into my office. 

 

“I’ll be back to talk about our date,” hesitating a second before planting a kiss on my cheek and taking off. When the hell did I become a love sick blushing teenager? Apparently after going through a divorce; only thing missing is a mid-life crisis and male pattern balding. I cringe at that last thing, knocking on the wooden door. I’m short as fuck, don’t need to be bald on top of that. 

 

I glance up at the sound of giggling and notice that my secretary, Petra had been watching the whole thing. Zeroing in on her computer screen I see an open chat screen, “Oh fuck no.”

 

* * *

 

I slam open the door to the cafe, considering that I’m more than 40 minutes late I didn’t bother checking my phone on the way over here. Off to the corner, seated at the largest table the cafe could offer is my group of friends. 

 

“Hey guys! Sorry about the time” I state while waving at everyone. I can tell that Mikasa and Armin are glaring at me, maybe I should’ve checked my phone. 

 

“It’s no problem Eren! We know you’d eventually show up.” Sasha pipes up and response. 

 

“Shit Yeager, I’d be concerned if you were actually ON TIME”. Whoa rude there horseface. I take the empty seat in between Armin and Mikasa, staying silent because I didn't want to be rude and interrupt whatever conversation was going. Alas my silence does not go unnoticed. 

 

“Well?” Bertolt asks, which is weird because usually he’s all sweaty and quiet. 

 

“Umm.. what do you mean well?”

 

“Well, you usually have some story or excuse to being late” he starts to stammer “I-I ju-just find them interesting is all”. I’m smiling like an idiot now because I never thought anyone actually gave two shits about what I have to say. Although I never do think they believe me. 

 

“Hey! They're not stories. That shit really does happen to me!! And since you so kindly asked. I was busy getting a date and a divorce”. The table is in stunned silence, I’m not sure if I should be proud or ashamed about the fact that I have this effect on my friends. 

 

“Umm, I’m sorry. Did you say divorce? As in you divorced your husband? As in you found your husband?” Oh Marco, always ever so polite with words. 

 

“Yup! I was actually running here when I saw him. I grabbed his arm, he flipped me, ass flat on the floor and then yeah”.I finish my response while grabbing my drink, even though Mikasa hates my tardiness, she’ll always buy my drink. 

 

“Something tells me you don’t mind being ass flat on the floor around him” Reiner adds, laughing uncontrollably hard at his own joke. I took in a deep breath at the same time I had takena sip of my coffee. Coughing trying to clear my airway I can’t help but turn a deep shade of red. Jean, Connie and Sasha are howling with laughter along with Reiner. I can tell that Marco and Bertolt are trying really hard to be kind and polite. 

 

“Way to deny that Eren,” interjects Armin.

 

“You were late because you had a quickie with your husband?” Annie questions, eyebrow raised with a bitch face on. 

 

“Ex-husband!” My eyes widen when I realize I didn’t deny the sex, “ I mean no! I just went to his office to sign the papers and then ran here”. I shake my hands in front of my face, while spewing out my denial. 

 

“ANYWAYS. Moving on!"

 

“HA. Hell no Yeager. You got yourself married in Vegas, now we all get to have fun with this”. The rest of the time at the cafe was spent with me being at the punchline of all the jokes. I didn't care though, I loved seeing everyone back together and having a good time. No one asked more about my ex-husband; if they were interested at all they didn't let it show. 

 

At the end, I said goodbye to everyone and told Armin and Mikasa that I'd meet them at home. I had to make sure Levi wouldn't back down from our date. 

 

* * *

 

 

That little shit is going to be to strangled when he shows up. Hange has been in my office since he left badgering me about him.

 

"Listen Levi! It's only fair that see him again too!!! We were non-date wedding dates, we have to keep in touch!!!" 

 

"How does that even make any sense.” 

 

"Oh don't read so much into it" they add with a roll of their eyes. "Plus I want to ask why I had to be a non-date!." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. They move closer to me, waggling their eyebrows in the process. “Come on Levi, you know you want to know too.”

 

“Shitty glasses, you already know why! You told me!” 

 

“Whatever I’m still staying here.”At that I heard the elevator door open and Petra ask if he was here to see me again. Ha, poor kid didn’t have a chance before Hange tackled him down to the ground. The scream that came out from the guy was enough to make me laugh. Instantly Hange jumped up to stare at me. He stayed laying on the ground, deer in the headlights look. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“HE WAS IN THE ROOM FOR 10 SECONDS AND YOU LAUGHED”. I felt myself wince at the sheer volume of her voice and Eren covered his ears immediately. 

 

“Dear Lord, do you need to fucking yell! I can hear you perfectly fine.” I stood up from my office chair walking to the front and leaning/sitting on my desk. “Plus I laughed because that scream was something else”.

 

I noticed Eren had stood up from the floor and sent a playful smirk my way as he said, “You didn’t seem to find my screams funny on our wedding night”. Touché kid, touché. Hange’s cackle filled my office. “ANYWAYS… dear god how many times have I said that today? Shit I didn’t mean to say that..I’m back because we have a date to discuss! How does this Saturday at noon sound?” I barely nod my head in agreement to his questions. Before I knew it, the biggest smile adorns his face while he adds, “Good. Clear your schedule because you’re mine for the rest of the day”.  

 

* * *

 

 _ Shit d _ id i really just say that out loud? OH MY GOD. What if he thinks this is just one of those dates to get in his pants dates? Because I mean I would love to get back in his pants. But maybe not right now. Or maybe yes right now and still go on the date later. WAIT focus. Focus. 

 

Focusing back at the task at hand I realize that the person that side tackled me was my non-date wedding date. "HEY. It's they!" I screamed at her. 

 

"Yup hot stuff! I was your non-date wedding date”. I can feel my face heat up at that, I know I’m blushing.

 

“Hey Kid? Want to tell me why Hange couldn’t be your actual date?” He’s actually smirking at me, there’s no doubt they had mentioned my night of shoving the ring in people’s faces. Armin hasn't let me live it down.

 

“Nope! But I would like to get your number and I shall be on my way!” 

 

“Tch. Tell me why and you’ll get my number.” 

 

“Nope”, I end with popping the P at the end of the word. “You can give my your number or be expecting more visits and such from me” ending in a wink.

 

Before I know it, they are shoving a piece of paper in my hand. Opening it up I realize it’s Levi’s number. Score: Eren 1- Levi 0. I fold the paper and place into my pant pocket, this is a good a time as any to bow out. 

 

“Thanks for the number Hange!” I’m walking towards the door when I glance over at my shoulder, “You’ll be hearing from me later Levi!” The second I’m walking out the door I can hear them wolf whistling and making fun of Levi. This is going to be fun. 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who the fuck you calling sunshine? Asshole. "

My confidence in my ability to pull of this date lowered bit by bit as I walked home. Stumbling into my apartment I wasn’t focusing on anything around me. My foot got caught on the edge a chair leading me to fall face down, ass up. Usually that position meant sexy time, but this time it furthered fed my thoughts of being incapable. I groaned as a flattened myself onto the floor. I could hear footsteps echoing through the apartment, I figured that Mikasa and Armin or one of the two came out to see the commotion. 

 

“What did you do now?” It was Mikasa who spoke. Looking up I noticed that they’re both in the living room standing side by side. 

 

“I asked my ex-husband to go out on a date with me.” I mumble to them as I turn my face into the carpet.

 

“Seriously Eren, did you think just because you two got married that he would say yes?” Armin asked. I looked at him, sending the most hateful glare at him. This was a matter of pride, screw his logic. 

 

“He said yes asshole. I’m freaking out about actually pulling of the date.” 

 

“Wait. He agreed? What the hell Eren. I thought you were going to divorce him and leave him and all this shit behind!” 

 

“Umm first off, did you just cuss Armin? Secondly, I never said that. I don’t understand why you’re getting so worked up.” Standing up, I look towards Mikasa who is giving me the ‘are you fucking stupid look’. Well apparently I am because I’m clearly missing something. 

 

“You know whatever that doesn't matter. It’s just he clearly has money telling by his clothes and his god damn office and I’m a college student with more debt than income. GAH.”

 

“Stop being so overdramatic.. you’ll figure something out.” They were right, I did figure something out. 

 

* * *

 

“Will both of you get out of my office.” I spew out the words with as much venom as possible. Clearly I should have just taken the damn day off today considering that I am getting shit done. 

 

“Levi’s got a date! Levi’s got a date!” Petra and Hange had not stopped singing that for the past five minutes, I felt like I was in elementary school all over again. 

 

“Oi. If you don’t shut up I’m going to put dirt in your face like I did in the third grade!” That got them to shut up instantly. I notice Petra gesturing to have Hange lean forward and whisper something in their ear, before they talk off. I already know what they’re going to do.. they’re going to go tell fucking eyebrows and that big ass tree. 

 

I look at my calendar and notice it’s only Wednesday, that gives me enough time to mentally prepare for my date, and whatever else that kid pulls out of his ass to impress me. I shake my head and smile to myself, maybe Vegas wasn’t such a bad idea. 

 

* * *

 

It’s Saturday and I have yet to hear word from the brat. I’m pretending that it doesn’t bug me, but my pretending has only gone so far. Hange pointed out that, “I’m bitchier than usual,” and that fucker Erwin said that, “the divorce must be hitting me pretty hard.” Stupid kid with his bright green eyes and impulsive fucking behavior. Running my fingers through my hair I get out of bed and get ready for the day, that may or may not involve the brat at some point. 

 

_Buzz buzz_

 

From: Unknown 7:46 am

Good morning Sunshine! Ready for the day? 

 

To: Bright Eyes 7:47 am 

Who the fuck you calling sunshine? Asshole. 

  

From: Bright Eyes 7:47 am

Clearly the jackass insulting me right meow. 

 

I cant help but snort at that, didn’t expect him to snark back. And really did he just fucking say meow? Let’s ignore that weird shit for now. 

 

To: Bright Eyes 7:48 am

Whatever brat. 

 

From Bright Eyes 7:50 am

Well, I’m texting to remind you that we have a date today. and to ask.. do you have clothes you don’t mind getting dirty? 

 

From Bright Eyes 7:51 am

Because you’re a clean freak n’ all you deserve a fair warning that you will get dirty. 

 

To: Bright Eyes 7:52 am

Who the fuck said I’m a clean freak?

I’m starting to suspect that the brat has been talking to Hange. That piece of shit is going to have it coming when I get my hands on them. 

 

From: Bright Eyes 7:55 am

…

 

From: Bright Eyes 7:55 am

Soo… is that a yes to dirty clothes?

 

To: Bright Eyes 7:55 am

Don’t avoid the question brat. That conversation isn’t over. Yes I have fucking clothes that can get dirty. 

 

From: Bright Eyes 7:56 am 

Great! Give me your address.. i’ll be picking you up at 12! 

 

I feel like I’m back in high school all over again, but still I give him my address and look for my least favorite shirt and jeans. I’m not sure what he has in mind, but I’m curious to know exactly how dirty we’re going to get. Good thing I didn’t say that naughty line outloud. Continuing on with my day I try not to think about the upcoming date. 

 

_Buzz buzz_

 

From: Bright Eyes 12:02 pm

I think I’m outside? I’m definitely outside if you live in a big fucking gorgeous house. 

 

Opening my door I step outside my house and notice that yes, the brat is indeed outside. But instead of a ratty old car like I was expecting he shows up in a red hot ducati that he’s casually leaning against. That shirt is so skin tight that it should be illegal. God damn. This date is either going to be the best or the worst. 

 

* * *

 

 

I’m not sure if I should be worried or happy that he’s just staring at me. Ok maybe I went a little bit on the extreme with the tight white shirt, but hey, I look good naked and since I can’t be naked right now… well I had to improvise.

 

“Umm are you going to stare at me or are we going?” Mentally high-fiving myself at how steady my voice sounded. 

 

“Whatever.” He shoots back as he locks up. 

 

Seating myself onto my bike, I wait until he hops on back and hand him my helmet. He asks where we’re going as he slips on the helmet. Rather than answer I turn on the bike, letting the engine roar as I take off. 

  
Here’s to a fun times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know D: But the date will come next time! Maybe in two parts? maybe one long ass part?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This little shit is such a sap, but you know, I don’t really mind it. "

The drive had been about 20 minutes long, and I couldn’t decide whether or not I appreciated the face that we hit every green light. Eventually we pulled up to Braus bakery, the first stop for the day. I parked the bike at the back entrance of the bakery waiting for Levi to hop off before doing the same. As I unmounted, I could feel Levi’s stare piercing my back, and sure enough when I turned around I had caught him staring. 

 

“You brought me to a bakery?” He questions lifting an eyebrow.

 

“Shush it. Come on, follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

This kid leads me up the sketchiest set of stairs leading to the roof of the bakery. I was about to make a comment on how brilliant it is to be on a roof at midday but when I looked up I couldn’t say a damn thing. 

 

It sure as hell was cheesy, but I couldn’t complain. A huge canopy covered most of the roof, but the sides were covered with opaque teal sheets. Being the gentlemen as ever, he pulled back the sheet and allowed me in. My senses were filled with a sweet aroma that was just right, nothing overwhelming, not to mention that white azaleas filled the canopy, the only places were those cleared for the path of making it to the table in the center. 

 

“I see you’re trying to woo me kid.” Feeling the need to be snarky in order to avoid the mushy feeling. 

 

“By the look on your face, it’s working.” He snarks right back, not even flinching a bit when I glare at him. “Come on, let’s eat,” he states as he grabs my hand leading me to the table. I half expected him to pull out my chair for me but he didn’t. The table had shit ton of food, and by that I mean more food than necessary for 2 people along with a single pitcher of purple drink. Why the fuck is that drink purple?

 

I couldn’t help but feel that I was making the most judgmental face at the moment, looking over at the shit ton of finger food laid out on the table. There’s everything from fried mac and cheese to tomatoe-caprese skewers. 

 

 “Please tell me someone laid this food out here recently because I’m not about to get the shits from nasty ass food.” 

 

“Would it kill you to not talk about shit before eating? Of course someone laid the food out! Here” handing me a bottle of germ-x to punctuate his sentence. “Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. I know you have a thing for cleanliness.” 

 

“And how exactly do you know that?” Not intending for the words to sound as bitter as they did leaving my mouth. 

 

His face holds a full blown grin when he answers, “I vaguely remember you forcing me to shower own our wedding night, you know… before—doing the you know.” 

 

“Seriously, the ‘you know’?” in a mocking tone, making a face to match the voice, “I married an actual teenager.” I reach forward and start to grab food, adding an assortment onto my plate. To say that I’m impressed that it all tastes delicious would be an understatement. I quietly mutter out a ‘not bad’ as I finish up what looks like a mini quiche. 

 

“So you like it? I wasn’t sure what you ate so I kind of made a crap load of food..” 

 

“You made all this?” And with that our simple conversation over lunch started. It was odd how fucking easy its was to talk to the kid, it’s like words came out of my mouth before I even had the chance to think about it. I learned a lot about the kid, mainly the fact that the fucker was barely going to turn 22, seriously this kid was eight god damn years younger than me! He was studying business in school (shocking I know) but on his spare time took to cooking. He told me about all his friends and how they had a tradition to go to Vegas on break. It’s also the time that I learned about his various escapades during his visit. 

 

I was about to drink more of the purple shit-apparently it’s lavender lemonade-yet before the glass pressed to my lips I had lowered it down to the table. “Wait. You’re telling me you have left your group every trip. As in every fucking trip?” The judgement is apparent because not even Hange manages to pull a stunt like that. 

 

Sheepishly he answers, “Well it’s not my fault Vegas is too much fun! Plus, this is the only time I’ve gotten married, not that I regret that decision.” 

 

Scoffing at that, “Yeah, nothing like being a 22 year old divorcee” 

 

“HEY!”

 

“I’m just saying. What’s the funniest shit you’ve done then?” 

 

“I would say, don’t judge me, but it probably won’t matter, you’ll do it either way… So there was this one time I got lost, it had to be our second time in Vegas. It was still our same big ass group of people. I’m not sure how it happened but we had gone to two different bars by this point, and I had definitely drank more than I was supposed to. Well one thing led to another and before I knew I was wearing some ridiculously small shorts and a crop top because I had a job for the night at a strip joint on the other side of town. I’m not even sure how the crew found me but my sister ended up being escorted off the premises ‘for disrespecting establishment rules’ because she tried to drag me off the pole..” he closes his eyes and laughs fondly at his own story. “My sister was channelling anger from Satan himself the next day but I couldn’t really care. I went home with 200 bucks more than I expected.”  

 

He leans back and throwing his head back, the same silly smile plastered on his face. It’s then that I notice that he’s wearing a necklace with a gold key dangling down; more importantly hanging to the side of it is a small wedding band. This little shit is such a sap, but you know, I don’t really mind it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Talking with Levi turned out to be fairly easy, even if it was just me that did most of the talking and had to deal with his commentary. He came out as brash and rude but really he was just upfront about what he was thinking and had a no bullshit attitude. I learned that he actually was lawyer for a business that his friend, Erwin aka Captain America, owned. Working there alongside Hange and Mike (The other two people from the trip). He turned out to be 29, but didn’t really look a year over 23, seriously what the hell did he do to stay young? Levi was vague on certain aspects of his past but I knew better than to pry. 

 

I couldn’t help but fondly smile as he insulted his way through stories of Erwin, Mike and Hange. As much as he would deny it, he had a soft spot for these people; a piece of me hoping that one day I would be alongside them. By the look of the sun, it was beginning to turn late afternoon and the rest of my date required us to have some form of light. 

 

 

“Hey we need to head out of here for the rest of this.” Although he didn’t out right ask, I could tell that Levi held some semblance of curiosity towards the rest of the day, regardless of if he voiced it. Making our way back down the crappy stairs, we went to towards the bike and off we went. 

 

I had chosen the forest that lined the edge of the river that ran off side of town. It was a beautiful view because the trees were ridiculously tall and absurdly green year round. They had enough spacing in between each tree which let sunlight trickle in and basically allowed you to walk safely. I pulled up and parked right at the edge of a tree lining, noticing that it was empty besides us, working out perfectly for the next step of my plan.

 

“If you’re fucking idea of a date is bringing me out here to off me, well, let me be the first to say you’ve been watching the wrong damn movie.”

 

“Jesus fucking christ Levi!” clearly exasperated by his comment, “I literally don’t know what to say to that. Just shut up and follow me.” 

 

Leading him down my own personal path, I counted the trees as I passed them. Reaching 20 I stopped and jumped up and grabbed the first tree branch I could, swinging myself up. From down below I could here him shouting something about him leaving if I killed myself. 

 

“Calm down there, tiger” I answer as I bring myself to land in front of him. Sifting through the items in the bag I hand him a long sleeve shirt of mine gesturing for him to take it, as I grab one for myself. “Well don’t just stand there, put it on.”Grinning as I hand out a helmet and a paintball gun, “I hope you don’t mind playing in the woods with me?” Adding a wink, because lord that sounded more sexual than it was actually meant to be.

 

He reached up and placed the helmet on his face, not before smirking my way, “You’re on brat.” We stood side by side, I offered to give him a 30 second head start which he took without preservation. This was going to be fun. 

 

I take off in a sprint, stopping to hear any rustling or signs of movement. I hear a twig snap and am hit by a paintball immediately, causing me to run forward and away from him. This is how the game began. For the better part of an hour we were weaving through the forest, shooting at each other and using the trees as our shields. I was covered in blue blotches from the paintballs. Levi on the other hand had one fucking green blotch on his belly. One. I’m pretty sure the welts were going to paint my skin in a lovely design tomorrow. I regret giving him a 30 second head start, should’ve shot the asshole on the spot. Rules of paintball be damned! 

 

**Pop pop pop**. “WHAT THE FUCK!!!” I screech as I dive behind a tree. This fucker clearly knew his way around a weapon. Choosing to forfeit the game I move away from my safety behind the tree. The sound of the air compressing from the gun gave me no warning before the paintball skidded across the skin of my neck. The pain from being hit in such a sensitive area was enough for me to double over in pain.   
  
“I’M OUT. MAN DOWN. I REPEAT MAN DOWN.” I’m not sure how long a lay on that forest floor, looking up to see the breakthrough of sky through the tree tops when suddenly a shadow overwhelms my senses. Looking smug as hell above me was Levi, probably real proud of my inability to keep up with his game. 

 

“Well, can’t say I don’t like the way you look above me.” I chuckle out, despite the obvious pain I’m in. 

 

Scoffing, “You little shit, come on. Get up.” He helps me up and I proceed to pat the dirt off my body, “You know, when you suggest to paintball with someone I assume you have some talent.” 

 

“I have talent! We can’t all be GI Joe over here, ripped bod and all. Seriously, is there anything that you can’t do!? Because really. It’s ridiculous for you to be that good looking and talented with something as simple as fucking paintball.” Realizing I had ranted, I cringe, only to find him laughing. Flat out laughing. “Hange used to force us all out on ‘group activities’ with our friends back in high school. This was one thing that we always did. As you can probably guess, I always won.” 

 

Unconsciously I imagine a smaller Levi, in technicality younger because maybe he’s always been that small, running around tormenting his friends in this game. “Come on, it’s time to head back.” Leading him back through the forest, stopping only to deposit my bag up above on the branches as I had done before. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaeger ended up pulling up in front of my house around 8 that evening. Getting off the bike, handing him my helmet so that he can secure it in place for his ride back. For a moment I thought he would get off of and walk me to my door, instead he chooses to hop off and lean against his bike.  He doesn’t say anything, but a blush starts to creep across his features. Hmm, cute. Catching me completely by surprise I feel his lips on mine, giving me only a split second to return the kiss before he pulled away. “Today was a good day” he mumbles to me. 

 

“Hmm.. not arguing that.” Never one with words, and feeling overly self-conscious I start to make my way to my home, only stopping to glance back, “Next week, I get to plan.” The smile that stretched across his features was enough to erase any doubts in my mind. 

 

Entering my home, I go on with my nightly ritual before getting ready for bed. This time, the faintest of smiles is visible on my face. Usually I’m not tired this early, but running around a forest like a teenager is not something I could easily do like before. 

 

_Buzz Buzz_  

 

From: Bright Eyes 9:12 pm

 

Goodnight, Levi! :) 

 

To: Bright Eyes 9:12 pm

 

Goodnight, brat. 

 

That night my dreams were filled with smiles and bright eyes, and if it was the best sleep I had ever had, well I wouldn’t read to much into it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge as delay on this chapter! School has been ridiculously overwhelming. 
> 
> I had tried to write more and more about the date.. but it felt like I was forcing it to happen "Like stop trying to make fetch happen, it's never going to happen" status. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'It's believable if by library he means Levi's dick.' Mikasa deadpanned "

 

It’s 6 am on a Saturday, and I’m exhausted. It’s really self-induced exhaustion. My mind and nerves had been preoccupied with planning the date with Levi that I procrastinated all my work, which is what has led to me sitting in the campus university library pulling an all-nighter. Four red bulls and two red-eyes, later I’ve finished the assignments for my filler core classes along with all the work for my business model class. The only thing that really kept me awake is when I moved and my clothes rubbed against any of the numerous welts causing a serious amount of pain. 

 

Finally pulling up at the parking lot of my shared apartment, I couldn’t feel happier. Sluggishly, I trudged up the three sets of stairs until I was walking into Apartment 3104. Making a b-line to my room, looking forward to a nice shower and maybe a few hours of sleep. Lost in my own little trance of autopilot I went through mechanics before finally crashing into bed at 7 am. This shitty bed had never felt better. 

 

The sound of a fist against a wooden door was making its way into my dreams. It was non-stop and relentless, finally followed by a voice I knew all too well “EREN. Get the fuck up! We’ve got cleaning to do.” Groaning, hoping that if I ignored it long enough she would go away; but I knew better, Mikasa was relentless. The pounding got louder until the door swung open, blankets uncovering me. 

 

“Seriously Eren, I don’t care how sore you are. Get the hell up. Like I said, we have Sunday dinner.” 

 

“What the fuck do you mean Sunday dinner?”I finally ask, willing my eyes to open against the sharp glare of the light. I see Mikasa and Armin eyeing me, as if the answer was something completely obvious. 

 

“When you were late that day at the Cafe, we all decided to get together on Sundays and have Sunday dinner. Our place is the first for the tradition, people get here at 5 pm. So get up and let’s get to cleaning.”Armin answered. They both left the room and a vacuum in the living room echoed through the apartment, God they were serious about this shit. I groaned even louder when I realized that I barely gotten a max of 3 hours of sleep. Today was going to be a really fucking long day. 

_____

 

In the past hour I have contemplated 20 different ways to kill Levi. I hadn’t paid enough attention to notice that the paintball to the neck left me a bruise that looked very much like a hickey. Pair that up with the fact that I came home late, or early this morning, well it looks like I got lucky. I’m not sure if I’m more upset about the fact that I haven’t had enough sleep to deal with this or if I’m upset about the fact that I did not actually get laid. Meaning the teasing ‘wasn’t even worth it.’ 

 

“In all seriousness! How’d the date go?” Sasha piped up, mouth full of food. 

 

“Clearly it went well.” Jean answering for me. 

 

“Oh shut it Horseface! For the last god damn time, this is not a hickey. It’s a bruise from a freaking paintball!” 

 

“I would say the same thing” Reiner answered, slamming his hand down while laughing causing the entire table to shake. 

 

“To answer your kind question,” Glaring at both Jean and Reiner wanting them to shut up. “It went really well. He loved the food and apparently is a freaking God of War or something when it comes to paintball. Look at all the shots he got on me and he had like one, that I don’t think even bruised.” Lifting my shirt so that they could all get an eyeful of the numerous welts covering my body.

 

The table let out various responses from “Oh shit” to “Is it even normal for it to look like that?” 

 

"Like did you even try or did you just stand there and ogle him while he shot at you?" Connie asked, in an extremely serious voice, laughter erupting from everyone at the table. "What? Come on, have you seen youself? You look like you have a disease." 

 

"Thank you for that Connie, that's exactly what everyone wants to hear." Rolling my eyes. 

 

"WAIT. Your husband slept with you, even when you looked like that naked?" Connie was really on a roll with his comments.

 

"EX-husband. For the last time, I did not sleep with him! I spent the night catching up at the library." 

 

"Eren, we all know you. How is that even remotely believable?" This time Armin spoke up. 

 

"It's believable if by library he means Levi's dick." Mikasa deadpanned, being that she doesn't joke often, when she does everyone finds it unnecessarily hilarious. This resulted in Marco smacking Jean on the back because he snorted out soda from his nose and onto the table. Off to the side, Sasha was choking on whatever the hell she was eating, Connie looking about ready to perform the heimlich. Those who weren't immediately dying were in tears from laughing. 

  
Red in the face from embarrassment, which wasn't helping my case I mutter out "Ha ha ha. Very funny 'Kasa." 

 

After everyone composed themselves to a certain extent, Bertl finally asked “When’s the next date?” It was a question that apparently had been itching him enough to blurt out. 

 

“I’m not sure… he’s planning the next one” Shrugging my shoulders sheepishly, “I know getting married in Vegas isn’t the best way to start a relationship, but I really want this to go somewhere.” The silence that followed my answer could have been comical in comparison to all the previous laughter, that is if I didn’t have all eyes on me. I wasn’t usually one for relationships, yet I really really wanted something serious out of this one. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of my weekend was uneventful aside from constant conversation between Eren and myself. I did receive a well written threat, which I couldn’t help but smile at, something about it being my fault he was being harassed relentlessly. Payback for making look like a leopard asshole. This weekend I also successfully managed to avoid Hange and Erwin; although that meant that I had to change the locks on my house so that they wouldn’t come barging in with their own personal keys. Not that I had given them a key to begin with, I don’t doubt that Hange stole my keys in order to make themselves a set. Something about ensuring that I don’t end up dead on the shitter. 

 

Of course, the clock hit 8:01 am and the door to my office slammed open. Hange came running up to my side and Erwin strolled in casually. Moving swiftly to avoid the inevitable hug that was headed my way. "Stop Hange! God damn. It is a Monday morning!!" 

 

"You've been naughty! And avoiding us!" Pretending to pout and be genuinely upset. Her pout turned into a manic grin "Unless you are too busy in the sheets with Eren to talk to us!!"

 

"Hange, that chat be true. Look he doesn't look like a leopard this time." At this point they were both uncontrollably laughing at their own jokes. 

 

"Oh fuck off the both of you. Ask your questions and leave!" Having had enough of their bullshit so early in the morning. 

 

"How did it go my little munchkin!?" 

 

"It went just fine."Reminiscing on the date with Eren. Kid may be in college but he knows how to woo someone. It was the most enjoyable date I had that didn't involve romping between the sheets. 

 

"Clearly it went just fine, notice how he's smiling." Eyebrows voice causing my to immediately scowl. 

 

"If you must know, we went out to lunch and then he took me out to the big ass trees to paintball."On some level I was sharing to brag about what how amazing he had been and the other part of me was sharing to get them off my back. 

 

Simultaneous 'awe' filled my office. Rather than continue the conversation I powered on my computer and began to organize all my files for the day. The office was eerily quiet but I knew they hadn't left the room. 

 

"What is it now." Looking up to see they both had shit eating grins. Giving them the best glare possible, even though by now they are used to my antics. 

 

“WHENS THE NEXT DATE!” 

 

“Jesus christ, you don’t have to yell. I’m right fucking here.” Prodding at my ear, I’ll admit I’m slightly exaggerating how loud she was. They were still looking at me expectantly, but it wasn’t one of those days that I felt the need to gush over the details like a high school teenager. 

 

“Listen here shitwads, I’ll give you one more bit of information but you fuckers have to back off for the rest of the week? Is that clear?” 

 

“I can agree with that.” Erwin said, using his ridiculous professional tone. 

 

“YASSS” 

 

Rolling my eyes, “I don’t know when our next date is but I get to plan it. Now get the hell out of my office.” As they left the office I knew damn well that they would not wait the rest of the week before annoying the shit out of me for more details. Hell, I didn’t need the stress because I needed to plan my own perfect day with the brat. 

 

Later in the day, I couldn’t help but the sudden bout of inspiration for said date. I went on googling and searching for a certain exhibit that I knew existed. If Hange and Erwin had not been lying about the ongoings of our vegas trip, I know that this would work perfectly. Finding exactly what I was looking for, all I needed to was to ensure that I would have a bright-eyed brat by my side.

 

To: Bright Eyes 10:16 am 

When is the next time that you are free to get away for a weekend?

 

 

Knowing that I didn’t have to wait long for his response, I kept my phone out. 

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:17 am

Ummm…. 

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:17 am

It depends on when we leave and come back. 

 

To: Bright Eyes 10:18 am

We would leave Friday evening and you’d be back at your shitty place by Sunday evening. 

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:20 am

HEY! You can’t insult my apartment when you have yet to see it. 

 

To: Bright Eyes 10:21 am

Is that an invitation 

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:23 am

….

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:23 am

Two weekends from now, I can get away. It gives me enough time to get ahead on my schoolwork.

  
From: Bright Eyes 10:24 am

Does that work?

 

To: Bright Eyes 10:25

Would it kill you to send one fucking message instead of seven tiny ones. 

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:25 am

Seriously!? It was 3 separate messages. 

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:25 am

Seven messages

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:25 am

Would look

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:25 am

Something like 

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:25 am

This

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:25 am

And then

 

From: Bright Eyes 10:25 am

Some. 

 

To: Bright Eyes 10:30 

If I could strangle you over the phone, I would. Block out that weekend, you’ve got a date. 

 

Two weeks without seeing Eren would be two weeks too long, yet I had the feeling he wouldn't stay away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts my lovelies! 
> 
> For those that don't know, a red-eye is a shot of espresso inside a cup of regular coffee. Tastes like shit, but really keeps you going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling myself into my desk, not before snapping a picture of the sleeping beauty I notice the food sitting on the corner of my desk. “Well this is fucking cute.”

It’s Thursday, one of my easier days after a crazy week with school, I decided to surprise Levi during lunch. Of course I’m being super hopeful in the fact that I’m about to barge in without any notice. I feel like Levi’s the kind of dude that either doesn’t take a lunch, or doesn’t like to be bothered during his lunch break. 

 

I stepped out of the elevator making my way towards the secretary, I think I met her but I’m not quite sure. She hadn’t even noticed I had been standing in front of her desk for the past five minutes as she stated in a heated discussion with who ever she was in the phone with. As she slammed the phone down and began to furiously type away. I took it as my cue to make some kind of noise to let her know I’m here. Being oh so graceful and thinking this through I go with saying “Hi….” in a nasally voice that made me sound like Stitch from that Disney movie. 

 

“Hello…” She states while giving me a weird look as it suddenly morphs into realization. “OH! Are you looking for Levi?” 

 

I nodded rather than do something stupid all over again. 

 

“He’s actually in a meeting right now but you can wait in the office for him if you’d like?” Sending me a dazzling smile, which basically told me that I should say yes to that option. Realizing that I would actually have to wait for an unknown period of time made me super nervous. It’s not like I didn’t not want to see him, I was just kind of expecting him to already be there. What the fuck was I supposed to do in his office? And then have him walk in and be like ‘Hey, I think you may be a workaholic and I haven’t seen much of you so I brought you food.’

 

“You don’t think he’d mind? Because really all I wanted to do was drop off some lunch I made for him but you can totally relay that over to him and I shall go on my merry way!”Reaching to the backpack that currently carried the food. Apparently the secretary really wanted me to stay because with a forceful yank she tugged me towards his office and threw me in. 

 

I resigned myself to just waiting it out. It slightly unnerving how clean his office actually was, aren’t offices supposed to be cluttered and kind of gross? I set out his food off on the corner of the desk. There’s nothing fancy about it except just a rice bowl with white rice, cabbage, broccoli, tomatoes, grilled chicken, and slices of avocado. I even went so far as to find mini bottles of soy sauce and cock sauce* because you never know what you want with your rice bowl. 

 

After I deem my presentation of said lunch to be good enough I plop myself down into one of the arm chairs directly in front of Levi’s desk. Holy shit. I’m stealing this chair if it’s the last thing I do! Sitting on it feels like my ass sat on clouds formed from Mt. Olympus itself. I pull out my phone and proceed to untangle my headphones to place them into my ears. If I’m going to be waiting I might as well spend my time listening to music. With the music on shuffle, I maneuver myself to have my feet hanging over the arm rest with my side curled up against the back edge. While lost in my thoughts of waiting, I come to one conclusion: definitely stealing this chair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day has been shit from the start. Things had gone sour with one of our clients due to miscommunication, on their part not ours since clearly we’re not the incompetent idiots in these business deal. The problem has since been sorted and dealt with, which is why I don’t see the need in having a good for nothing fucking two hour meeting on how to avoid situations. At one point during the meeting, and to salvage myself from undying boredom I imagined shaving off Erwin’s eyebrows and glueing them onto Hange’s face as a mustache. Fuck today, and fuck Hange for not having a caterpillar mustache and fuck Erwin for still having his eyebrows. 

 

Before I walk into my office I notice that Petra isn’t sitting at her desk. I’m assuming she went to lunch after getting tired of waiting for me to come back. It’s past 2 pm and I had been out of the office since around 9 this morning. 

 

“Who the fuck?” Are the first words to leave me mouth as I noticed a pair of legs dangling off the side one of the chairs. I notice a mop of messy brown hair sticking up over the top off the chair and I know exactly who it is. 

 

“Eren?” Stating his name the closer I move to him but not receiving a response in return. Of course, the brat’s fucking sleep on the chair. Not sure how long he’s been sitting there let alone how long he’s been sleeping I opt to just leave him alone. 

 

Settling myself into my desk, not before snapping a picture of the sleeping beauty I notice the food sitting on the corner of my desk. “Well this is fucking cute.” Honestly this kid is such a little sappy fucker but I can’t say that I don't enjoy it. Plus I’m starving and even if the food is cold it still smells delicious. Thank fuck for this kid or else I would’ve gone through the day hungry. 

 

Once I’m done cleaning the shit I use for lunch, I organize them into the bag that I’m assuming he brought the shit in. Finally setting myself to work, the clatter of the keys sounding in the office along with steady breaths of Eren are enough to keep my mind at peace for the rest of the afternoon. It’s close to the end of my day when I hear a constant buzzing coming from Eren. I tend to wake up when I feel someone calling me, but after hearing the phone go off more than once I realize that Eren could seriously sleep through anything. Honestly, how the fuck can someone sleep for more than three hours all uncomfortably twisted? 

 

I decide to answer is his phone for him and just tell whoever it is that he’s passed the fuck out and will call back when he wakes up. The caller ID says Armin, which I vaguely remember him mentioning as his best friend? Or is this his brother? Fuck it. 

 

“Hello.”  


 

_“Hello, why do you have Eren’s phone?”_ The timid voice asks, cutting to the chase. 

 

“The fucker fell asleep, I don’t know how to wake him. I can tell him you called when he wakes up.” A hear him slightly chuckle on the other side, probably very much aware of how dead this kid gets when he sleeps. 

 

_“Umm I don’t know who you are but can you wake him up? We had plans for the afternoon.”_

 

Without responding I move to nudge Eren who merely groans. “Oi fucker…” shaking him harder before raising my voice right into his ear “Wake the fuck up, your brother’s on the phone.” He jumps up and misses head butting me by a millimeter. 

 

“Whaaa?” He mumbles and rubs his eyes, still coming to out of the fogginess of sleep.

 

“Give me a sec, he’s waking up.” The voice doesn’t respond, but not that I really care. 

 

“Eren, your brother’s on the phone.” But through his half-asleep brain he cocks his head to the side in confusion before yelling out “Armin!” 

 

“Yup.” Thrusting his phone into his hand before walking back to my seat. I don’t pretend to lean back into my seat as I notice him mumble away into the phone. His face changes from confusion to embarrassment and then turns a bright red. I wonder what his brother told him. The conversation carries on for another five minutes, all the while he’s avoiding eye contact with me.

 

* * *

 

 

Can the ground swallow up and eat me? I fell asleep. Of course Armin had to call during said sleep escapade and his perverted imagination getting the better of him. Fuck. I was supposed to deliver food and then leave. Hanging up the phone I realize I’m still sitting in Levi’s office. I glare at the chair as if it’s fluffiness personally wronged me. 

 

“Enjoy your nap?” I groan loudly, feeling my face heat up from embarrassment. His chuckling is sexy as hell but I can’t fully appreciate it as he’s laughing at me. 

 

“I can’t believe I slept for that long, that wasn’t what I had planned at all.” Still avoiding looking at him directly in the eye.

 

“I can imagine. Not sure when you got here but you definitely were asleep for a good three hours while I was here.” 

 

Choosing not to acknowledge the fact that I slipped into a coma, I get up twisting my body to the side with my arms up in the air in one of the best stretches of my life. Before I can open my eyes I feel the pull of my shirt lurching me forward and soft lips landing on mine. The kiss is sweet and doesn’t last long before he pulls away. 

 

“Thanks for lunch, now go. Your brother said you have plans.” Nodding my head with the cheesiest smile on my face. 

 

“Are you going to tell me where our next date is?”I ask as I pick up my backpack from the floor. He’s leaning against his desk, hands in pocket. Something about sexy businessmen and suits, scratch that, something about Levi in his sexy suit makes me want to jump his bones. 

 

“Nope, but I’ll tell you we’ll be flying out.” Whipping my head in his direction, I can feel my eyes opening wider than they already are.

 

“Go. You have plans.” 

 

“Fine, see you around!” Waving off before turning away to leave. I’m about to make it to the door as I turn back around, run up to him grabbing both sides of his face. Planting my lips on his making a small kiss turn heated in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Maybe I’ll bring you lunch more often.” I murmur before actually forcing myself to leave his office before less than pure thoughts can infiltrate my mind. 

 

I’m super late for my plans with Armin, but that’s not new. What is new is this warm fuzzy feeling I have, even if I did spend my afternoon sleeping in the office. I can’t help but begin to wonder where we’ll be going a week from now, although I can say I’m beyond excited. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sriracha sauce. When I first had pho, my friend would always tell me to put cock sauce in it, which happened to be Sriracha, hence why the name stuck. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter didn't have tons of plot! But the next chapter should be Levi's date. From here on out, with the exception of said date, we'll be seeing random time skips. 
> 
> As always comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!
> 
> Stay awesome my lovelies :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s a constant buzzing of people’s conversations along with the normal sounds of an airport. I must admit, now that we’re here I’m more than nervous because I never have actually flown out anywhere that isn’t Las Vegas. To make matters worse, when we fly out to Vegas, somehow I’ve already started drinking before even boarding."

At one point there had been some type of peace inside my room. I had occupied myself with packing, although to be honest it’s kind of last minute considering our plane is scheduled to leave in 4 hours and I started packing two hours ago. But the packing isn’t the problem, the fucking problem is that a certain horse made its way into my room and now would not leave me alone. 

 

“Remind me again, why the fuck are you here?”I question while sending a glare in his direction. 

 

“Because you’re completely incompetent when it comes to packing. Mikasa and Armin can’t be here because they have things to do, so you get me instead.” Gesturing to himself as he speaks. 

 

I retort by mimicking what he said in a childish high pitched voice. It really isn’t my fault that I have forgotten to pack a few things on more than one occasion. But let’s be real here, there’s usually a store where I can buy said missing items. Except for that one time I didn’t take underwear, and there wasn’t a store in sight. That was an awkward trip involving more commando-ness than I’m more than willing to accept. 

 

“Toothbrush, toothpaste, and get your shaving cream and shit. You don’t look cute with stubble.” 

 

“Oh fuck off. You’re just mad because I could be dressed in shit and still look better than you!” My comeback would make me feel a little better if I weren’t currently walkingin the direction of the bathroom to get all the things he listed. Maybe I should make a list when it comes to packing, and then would be able to avoid these situations.

 

Coming back to the room, with what I believe to be a completely packed bag of toiletries I notice that Jean is sitting far too peacefully next to my luggage. I narrow my eyes at him, because he cannot be trusted. The amused glint in his eyes aren’t making me feel any better about the fact that he’s sitting right next to my luggage. 

 

“What the fuck did you do horseface?” 

 

“You didn’t pack underwear again dipshit.” He snorted as he ended that statement because he probably recalled the same event that had passed through my mind earlier. 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

Assuming that Jean isn’t a complete asshole, I deem that my packing is complete. A simple message to Levi saying I’m ready. We had agreed that he would pick me up, we would leave his car in airport parking and fly out. I offered to get us someone to drive but he adamantly refused to ‘deal with more than one little shit before the trip.’Although stupid Jean is still here making my life impossible, I can’t help the overwhelming sense of giddiness running through me at the moment. 

 

\---------

 

There’s a constant buzzing of people’s conversations along with the normal sounds of an airport. I must admit, now that we’re here I’m more than nervous because I never have actually flown outanywhere that isn’t Las Vegas. To make matters worse, when we fly out to Vegas, somehow I’ve already started drinking before even boarding.

 

“Kid, don’t be nervous or else this whole weekend won’t be as fun.”

 

A nervous chuckle leaves my mouth before responding, “I’ve just never flown any where else but Vegas, and we’re usually a little bit of a shit show before even boarding…” Scrunching my face at my own words, “Fuck. That makes it sound like I have drinking problem, which I don’t. But come on? When in Vegas, or I guess when headed to Vegas, which basically—“ 

 

My rambling is cut short by another sexy chuckle from the man seated next to me. 

 

“Come on, they’re boarding our section.” Holding a hand out to me to help me stand instead of letting go she intertwines his fingers with mine. Smooth move sir, very smooth. 

 

\---------

I’ve tried not to badger, honestly I have. But let’s be real we landed in Trost and I have no idea why the fuck we’re in Trost.

 

“Soo…” 

 

“I’m not telling you anything.” 

 

I huff and stomp my feet a little before realizing how childish I seem to be at the moment. “I didn’t even ask you anything!” 

 

“Come on little shit, I know you were going to. Let’s go pick up the rental, leave the shit at the hotel and go on with our evening.” I nod because I know that’s as good as an explanation as I’m going to get from him. 

 

 

Unfortunately things are not going very smoothly at the rental location. They have our car ready, but the rental man (I’m sure they have some sort of title but that’s what he is, the rental man) is being difficult about the rental application. Something about not informing the company that there would be more than one driver and that would up the cost… clearly this is stemming from something else. Why may you ask? Well..

 

 

“Sir! This is about honesty! About priding yourself in integrity and not cheating the system!” 

 

I can’t help but chuckle at my own thoughts, which leads to both Levi and the rental man (Thomas) to look at me. They’re both oddly silent after all the arguing, so I take it as a cue to explain myself. 

 

“I just think this is all stemming from something else… come on now.” 

 

I notice Levi to my side as he’s biting his lip to suppress a smirk that’s threatening to appear, oblivious to Thomas’ inner anger that’s ready to burst. 

 

“Excuse me _sir,_ we have a strict policy on having the information of all possible drivers listed on the application, this in fact is a matter of integrity!”

 

The way he emphasized sir made me go from giddy happiness to anger in 2.5. “Listen here, add my name to the stupid application and the problem is solved.” 

 

The glare match between Thomas and I continued until he gave up, ha, and conintued to add me to the application. 

 

“Alright, so Mr. Eren Yaeger, birthdate March 30, 1993. What is your relationship to the main applicant?” 

 

“Husband.” Levi stated in a short single monotone voice. I looked at him oddly because shouldn’t he be my ex-husband? WHAT DON’T I KNOW RIGHT MEOW. With a roll of his eyes he answered my obvious silent question. “The divorce has a mandatory six-month waiting period. Calm down.” 

 

With the problem with the rental application settled and the small details in order we arrive at the hotel in a matter of minutes. It’s beautiful and elegant, something that would possibly cost more than my trips to Vegas cost. Must be one of the perks of having a well established career. The room we settled looked just as amazing as the lobby of the hotel. 

 

The bedroom itself was large with a huge king side bed in the center. The bed looked fluffed up and just begging for someone to sleep on its elegant black sheets. The room had a small love seat off to the side situated in front of the television. To the left, there was a partially open door that led to a large bathroom that could basically be the same size of my room back home. It had a tub off to the side that looked big enough to sit in, but the shower is what caught my eye. The shower head stood directly on top and in the middle of the shower stall. I could tell that by turning it on, it would just be a cascade of water. 

 

 

“Leeeevvvviiiiii.” 

 

“Jesus christ, I brought an actual child with me.” He responded as he walked toward me. “What?”

  
“Do I have time to shower before we have anything to do?” He looked at me with curiosity glinting in his eyes but after checking his watch he agreed with a simple nod.

 

Let me tell you, I totally called it on how awesome the shower would be. 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

A whole hour later, the brat sauntered out of the restroom wearing nothing but a pair of sweats that sat loosely on his hip…. is that lace? Yes in fact there is lace peaking out the top right side of his sweats. Fuck, well time to shower before we don’t end up on time for our dinner. 

 

Grabbing by things, I realize that I hadn’t told him how he needed to dress for the evening. Making a mental note to myself to do so once my shower is complete. I’ll be completely honest on why I chose this specific chain of hotel, their showers are to die for. If I could install one of these in my house, I would in a heartbeat. But later I’d end up having to deal with the insane water bill because you’d never be able to get me out.

 

Deeming myself clean I step out of the shower quickly drying off and getting dressed. We still have about an hour before we actually need to leave. A piece of me feels like I should have warned the kid that dinner would be a late dinner but I haven’t heard any protests or complaints of hungers so maybe he guessed it on his own. 

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” I’m started to feel a slight bit of concern on how much this kid actually sleeps. I didn’t take more than 20 minutes in the shower and I come to find him snoring. I went to college, but don’t recall it being this terrible. 

 

Sighing heavily, I remember that we still have time before needing to leave. A nap wouldn’t be so bad, so without hesitating I lay myself next to him. It seems that Eren instantly notices my presence and I expect him to jolt awake. I’m rather surprised when he maneuvers himself and cuddles up against my side, tucking his face into the crook of my neck. The warmth radiating from his body, and with the current peace in my mind I don’t find it very difficult to drift off into a deep peaceful sleep.

 

\---------

 

The sound of rumbling and groaning cause me to start to blink my eyes open. The room is brighter than I remember it being. Yet the warmth of the blankets and the softness of the sheets call me back to sleep, or they would have had I not just been kicked in the shins. 

 

I mumble out a short “Fuck…” because even for my foul mouth it’s too early to stat spewing out nonsense. 

 

“Levi?” A voice croaks out that’s full of sleep and confusion. Unable to form words and still not fully awake I grunt out as a confirmation. 

 

“I’m hungry…” He responds sheepishly. 

 

“That’s fine, we have dinner reservations” Mumbling and finding myself falling back asleep easily. 

 

“Umm… it’s morning.” Not expecting that answer I sit up instantly. The force of my actions cause my head to spin within itself, taking more than a moment to regain my senses. Rubbing my hands across my face and let out a grown. 

 

“Fuccck. Well too late for that then.” I finally take a moment to look at him, noticing how adorable his bed head is. His body is marked from the sheets pressing onto his skin for too long, and he has a faint blush to his face, probably because I’ve been staring at him. 

 

“Sooo… food?” He asks again, with a loud rumbling coming from his direction. 

 

I let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Shit. Sure thing kid, go shower and please don’t take an hour this time!” He gets up instantly throwing clothes around in his suitcase before basically running towards the bathroom. Before he has a chance to close the door I shout. 

 

“We need to work on your sleeping habits!” 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Rushing into the bathroom, I can’t believe that I fell asleep, again. There’s something about Levi that really just makes me feel peaceful and calm and sleep comes so easily. Yet my little unexpected nap caused me to forget I plan on murdering a certain horse like a scene straight from The Godfather. 

 

He definitely made sure that I had underwear, the amount of panties he packed is ridiculous. I take out my phone, turning on the shower as I type out a quick message. 

 

To: Horseface 7:23 am

WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE SO MANY PANTIES IN MY LUGGAGE.

 

To: Horseface 7:23 am

You perverted fuck, these better not be used. 

 

I don’t even have a chance to put my phone down when he’s replied instantly, guess he’s been waiting for this moment. 

 

From: Horserace 7:24 am

Lmao! Don’t worry they’re new… just wanted to make sure you enjoyed your time out there. ;) 

 

I shake my head in frustration, another growl from my stomach reminds me that I’m actually super hungry and need to get ready. 

 

\---------

 

The rest of the morning seemed to go by uneventfully. It was different to wake up wrapped up in someone’s arms, and I don’t even care to question who cuddled up to who. I’m assuming I fell asleep and then Levi just waited for me to wake up and I never did. Seriously, though that bed was divine and I regret nothing! We got ready fairly quickly and Levi let me pick where we would be eating breakfast. I ended up choosing a little family diner that we so happened to pass by on our way to mystery location of the day. 

 

The small diner had a homey feel to it, and the food had been equally tasteful. It was nearing 10 am when we pulled into the parking lot of a—

 

“OH MY GOD.” I squealed out turn to shake Levi’s arm. 

 

“OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. _THIS_ is where we’re going!?!?!”At this point, I’m so excited that I don’t care to hide it. I’m jumping up and down in my seat, smiling so much my cheeks are hurting. Best date ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the chapter! This was actually done a few hours ago.. well done to where I felt like it was ok to post, but clearly thinking I posted it and actually posting it are two very different things. 
> 
> As always your comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! Stay awesome my lovelies(:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day spent it what could be the best date ever.

I couldn’t contain my excitement because of all places that I thought Levi would take me it was definitely not this. I jumped out of the vehicle the second he had pulled into the first empty space.Wiggling side to side impatiently because seriously why the hell is he taking so long to get out of the car!?!? 

 

What seemed like hours later, Levi is locking the car and making his way towards me to head towards the entrance. Let’s be real, my patience had run its course and now was the time to act. Without warning I head in his direction, swooping him up and throwing him over my shoulder. 

 

I’m about 90% positive that I just heard Levi eek out of fear. 

 

“Fucking asshat, put me the fuck down right now.” He gritted out, pounding his fist on my back as I power walked my way forward.

 

“LEVI. You have little legs and I want to get to the entrance RIGHT NOW.” Ending the statement with a smack to his ass that caused him to freeze up.

 

Letting out a small laugh, “Couldn’t help myself, sorry.” Even then, I refused to let him down until we were right in front of the entrance. At this point, I was smiling so wide that my cheeks were starting to hurt but I couldn’t give a damn about that. 

 

I pulled out my phone, opening my Snapchat app, because yes everyone is going to get a play by play of one of the greatest moments ever. Starting off the unnecessary snap chatting my getting a picture of just the sign at the entrance. 

 

 

_ **Shingeki no Kyojin Museum and More** _

 

Unfortunately, Levi is not on the same page as me as he just keeps walking in through the front doors and bypassing the ticket lines. He literally planned this all ahead seeing as he’s pulled out the tickets from his back pocket. 

 

After the ticket checker hands him back the stubs, he immediately turns to me. 

 

“I’m assuming you’ll be keeping these?” He questions while arching a thin eyebrow. 

 

“Of course!” 

 

Leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek in gratitude. The attendant wraps a green plastic bracelet around each of our wrists that's decorated with the survey corps emblem. He's explaining the perks of the bracelet and I'm sure Levi is listening because I sure as hell am not. I can stop bobbing back and forth on each foot in anticipation to finally get in. The second I hear the attendants 'enjoy your visit' I reach forward and intertwine his finger with mine before yanking him further into the museum. 

 

We start off the day by snagging seats in the auditorium showing sneak peeks of the newest season of Attack on Titan. I've seen all the leaked versions online but nothing beats seeing them in person. I half expected Levi to be bored out of his mind but he seemed pretty enthralled with what's happening on screen. I make a mental note to explain the details of the manga to him- wait a fucking moment... How does he even know I love this?! 

 

I can feel my eyes widen and my mouth is slightly ajar as I turn to look at him. He's completely oblivious to my confusion and current inner detective musings as I try to figure how HOW THE HELL HE KNOWS. I mean it's not really a bad thing, but I tend to hide the extent of my obsession from the general population. 

 

God damn it. I'll just finish watching this showing and grill him later. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the screening ends, an attending walks in explaining that from here on out he will be our guide for the tour or something like that. At first, I assumed everyone in the group would be a part of the special tour. In the end, it ended up just being Levi and me who followed him around. 

 

Seriously, this wonderful man has gone out of his way to make this the best day possible so I guess I can save the grilling for later. Our special tour guide, Marlowe continues on taking us to the display area of the museum. 

 

The walls are lined with the original beginning sketches of the manga and more. I consider myself a pretty intensely obsessed fan, meaning I feel like I should know everything. I do not, in fact, know everything. Marlowe just keeps talking and talking and I’m pretty sure I look like a puppy with the way I smile and nod at every new fact he throws my way. He did, unfortunately, tell me that I would not be able to use my phone during this portion but oh well. 

 

By the time we exit the display area plenty of time has passed. Kudos to the guide because really he was able to talk for that long amount of time. Although, If I'm being honest he kind looks like he doesn't want to be here or he completely hates his job. He wishes a great rest of the day, but really it's as enthusiastic as his hair cut. 

 

Levi turns to look at me, immediately drawing my attention before he even speaks. I notice what seems like apprehension in his eyes.

 

"Are you enjoying this?" 

 

"Of fucking course I am! I've been wanting to come here _forever_ but.. Never could really make it. Ya know?" 

 

He nods in understanding. My moment to ask him how he knows is lost the moment my stomach starts speaking whale. He softly chuckles, taking his hand in mine and leading us towards the food court. Along the way, he starts talking about random little bits that he found interesting from the day. I can’t find it in me to interrupt him, so I quickly join in rambling on. 

 

After a quick lunch at a place that looked the 'least disgusting,' we're heading into the arcade/amusement area towards the back of this place.I didn't know the details of the attractions here but I do know that it's not many. 

 

Still that doesn't stop me from lugging Levi around to each and everyone. Our wait is pretty short because apparently our bracelets let us skip the lines and automatically go in front. For about a split second I felt bad about it, and then it was over. 

 

There were your typical rides that basically fit the theme of the manga because really they were drawn all over the sides. But really the only one that I cared about was the 3-dm gear simulator. I had seen enough videos on youtube to know that we wouldn’t actually be soaring around independently. For that simulation, we had to retrieve special tickets giving us an allotted time to appear in the simulator room. Levi, being ahead of the game and actually listening to the ticket attendant had done so from the beginning which is why we had spent the majority of the day doing everything else. 

 

My excitement grew more and more by the moment to the point that I was squeezing Levi every time I felt the urge to. Soon enough we were hearing the instructions and rules for undergoing the simulation. Before we even stepped foot in the “training grounds” we had to sign some sort of contract that I think mentioned we would not sue or some shit like that. You see considering Levi is a lawyer, he was quite anal retentive about the entire thing and only allowing me to sign until he felt satisfied. 

 

We quickly harnessed up, and dear lord did I feel like my body was being squeezed tight. There had been more straps than I normally but I could appreciate the fact that they were sticking to the uniforms assigned for the soldiers. They would place us in the middle of the field in groups of five inside the training grounds at the time. Levi and I stood at the ends while the other group of three stood off to the other side. 

 

Standing on our designated spots given Levi and about 10 ft of space between both of us at the time. I really wasn’t sure how it was all going to work, but let my confusion melt away when the attendants came and strapped on a wire that tautly hung from the ceiling. 

 

The speaker crackled before a voice boomed through. 

 

“Good afternoon soldiers! Today we will be experimenting with Omni-directional gear! Remember, the fate of humanity is in your hands.” 

 

The lights dimmed down as I felt the sudden pull of being lifted up off the ground. They just Kept raising us higher until I no longer felt comfortable looking down below. Instead, I kept my gaze on the larger screen above me. It began to fade into the forest of the giant trees. The room echoed with sounds of wildlife and suddenly the sound a signal late sounded through. 

 

I yelled in excitement when I felt a rush of air hit me and felt something fly out of my belt tugging me to one side, and then the other. The had completely mimicked the act of flying with gear without forcing us to actually fly. The cords would tug us side to side by latching onto god knows what, but really I didn’t care. This is something that I would never forget.I knew my smile reached ear to ear, and looking off to the side I could see Levi. The screen lit up his features showing his amused smirk as he caught my eye. 

 

 

***

 

The day had been nothing less than perfect. I know Levi said he would decide if we’d be getting room service or going out to dinner for the night. During my obnoxiously long shower, I couldn’t help but think about his fine ass like literally look at that ass. 

 

What’s the usual policy on sleeping with someone that you’d been married to before? Second date too soon? Welp. I’m not hearing any objections. I had towel dried my hair, running my fingers through it in hopes to take out any of the larger knots. Really, though, my hair is the least of my concerns. Deciding my outfit for the night I throw on a pair of periwinkle cheeky underwear and a dress shirt, forfeiting the pants for the night. I can’t help but admire myself in the mirror and think that maybe just maybe Jean has somewhat good taste in things. Not that I would ever admit that out loud or even again for that matter. 

 

Quietly, I open the bathroom door and notice that Levi is laying on the bed sideways with his legs dangling off the side. He’s preoccupied on his phone, fuck I hope he’s not making dinner reservations. As I take quiet barefoot steps towards the bed, he makes no move to acknowledge my presence. A smirk fills my features because the element of surprise is now on my side. 

 

I’m close enough to lift my knee and place it on the bed, it dipping with the sudden weight. With a push of my left leg, I lift myself off the floor to completely straddle Levi. At this point he looks surprised, tossing his phone to the side. 

  
“Eren?”

 

His hands are frozen in the air, as he debates whether or not to place them on my thighs. 

 

“Mmm?” Giving a short response before leaning completely forward and capturing his lip in a sweet small kiss. I whisper out, “I’m thinking maybe room service?”

 

“Really now? The menu is on the table by the door then.” He states with a mischievous smirk on his face. He’s not stupid, I’m not stupid. He knows what I was implying, and damn him to hell because he’s actually going to make me say it. A shiver runs down my spine when he finally places his hands on my thighs. It feels strange because he’s tapping his fingers on my thigh, waiting to see what I would do next. 

 

“Well… I was thinking that I want to do the dirty with you…” I can feel my face getting warmer from the embarrassment of how I just worded that. Trying to save myself from any other awkwardness I practically yell, “So do you want to have sex with me or no?” 

 

Rather than a response, he pulls me forward to place gentle kisses on my lips, and I can tell his fighting a smile the entire time he’s doing. 

 

“Why yes, I would like to have sex with you.” 

 

As much as I’m pretending to be annoyed, rolling my eyes at him the grin doesn’t fade from my face. It feels ten times better knowing we’re both on the same page. His hands start to move up, cupping my ass beneath my long shirt. I can feel a single finger tracing the lace that’s currently hugging my body in all that right places. 

 

Our lips move in sync, savoring the taste of one another. The night is spent in unhurried kisses, unspoken confessions of deepened feelings. Learning every curve and dip to his body, taking the time to appreciate the beautiful man before me. Come morning, I'll wake up in his arms once more and it'll all feel just right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... thank you for taking the time to read this... even when it's been like months since I've updated :( 
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry that it took so long! Life kind of just happened and I wasn't feeling all up and happy when it came to writing which really made writing this fic hard. In all honesty, I've been working on this for a few weeks. So if anything doesn't make sense or you notice grammar errors please let me know. 
> 
> I know the name wasn't creative but lord knows I couldn't come up with anything better. So disclaimer, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and just took artistic liberties... but we all knew that :) 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear from you! So comment your thoughts.. I also have a [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com) that I use as I please. So if you ever want to shoot the shit come find me :) 
> 
> Until next time my lovelies! (and hopefully it'll be weeks and not months for the next time"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn’t understand how a lawyer managed the time to keep in shape but I’m not about to complain. That toned body; abs that seemed to be drawn on with how perfect they looked on his form. I kept my vision trailing down to admire those thighs currently trapping my body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If smut isn't your cup of tea, you can stop reading after the first line break and then move down to the next line break. The paragraph will start with: "To say our"

The next morning I woke up sated and happy curled up into Levi’s side. Feeling the need to stretch, I rolled over onto my back and flexed my legs, extending them in what could have been one hell of a good stretch. That moment, a pang of pain shooting up from my leg causing me to flinch back immediately.

 

I completely forgot about that. Forcing my knee to stay in a slightly bent position, curling onto my side until the pain subsided to a simple dulling ache. I began to move the sheets off me to assess the damage when I heard a poorly muffled chuckle coming from behind me. Without hesitating, I grab the pillow from below my head and flung it hard enough to smack Levi. 

 

I’m pretty sure that I hit him partially in the face and body, but that didn’t matter. What mattered is that the asshole got what was coming. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s not funny.” He stated, but really his voice held anything but remorse. “Come on little shit, let me look.” 

 

Still adamant in throwing the little tantrum, I stayed curled in a ball refusing to make eye contact with him.

 

“You know, that’s not a very endearing term asshole.” I snark back but still not moving. 

 

What I didn’t expect was the soft pair of lips that began leaving small kisses starting from the nape of my neck. A shiver I couldn’t suppress racked through my body showing exactly how much those kisses were really affecting me. The kisses began as soft and gentle presses to my skin, but I started to feel the moistness of his tongue as it began to sneak past his lips to caress my skin. 

 

Oh, fuck. 

 

My eyes widened when I felt the moan pass by lips unfiltered. The tension in my body started to fade and so when he coaxed me onto my back, I let him. Gracefully he glided himself onto me, straddling my body while we both laid beneath the sheets. He kept on with his doting; pressing his lips to the neck of my skin. Kisses varying from chaste touch to staying much longer on my skin. His tongue soothing the small areas he would occasionally nip at or suck at for too long. 

 

No part of my neck left untouched and holy shit I couldn’t complain anymore. I’m not sure how long he did that, traveling down to my collarbones giving them the same amount of attention. He pulled back, seemingly satisfied with the pile of mush I became under his touch. My hands trembled slightly as they rested on his thighs. The second he looked down at me, I regarded his swollen lips and bed hair. Here I thought he could be any sexier and dear god; I was wrong. 

 

I expected him to continue with his ministrations, or you know at least kiss me. Instead, I was met with the cold breeze, my body flaring with goosebumps because the sheet had been ripped off. I threw my best glare at him that he didn’t even notice being that his entire focus was somewhere on my leg. 

 

While he looked off to god knows what, I stared up at him. We both hadn’t put on any clothes after last night's activities, so I got the chance to ogle his body. His pale skin looked lighter than normal in the morning’s sunlight that filtered through the blinds. I couldn’t help the smug smile on my lips at the sight of a few love bites and hickeys littering his chest and collarbones.

 

I didn’t understand how a lawyer managed the time to keep in shape but I’m not about to complain. That toned body; abs that seemed to be drawn on with how perfect they looked on his form. I kept my vision trailing down to admire those thighs currently trapping my body. I didn’t think it was possible to be so attracted to a certain part of someone’s body, but those thighs were something else. They were thick in every sense of the word, extremely muscular and fuck did they have power. 

 

The more I thought about his body, the more I replayed last night. I could feel the arousal thrumming through my veins once more. My boyfriend is currently straddling me, while naked, with a half-hard-on, yet he’s looking at my leg. 

 

“It’s a nasty fucking bruise but I think you’ll be fine.” 

 

Definitely did not expect that to be the first thing out of his lips. 

 

“Huh?” I know my face mirrored the confusion that echoed through my voice. 

 

“Your knee you dipshit. It’s just a bruise.” 

 

“Wait, wait. You did this all to look at my leg?” I hope my voice showed exactly how exasperated I felt. He got me all hot and bothered for nothing. 

 

“Hoh?”

 

He leaned forward towards me, placing his hands on my chest. Finally, a fucking kiss like I wanted all along. I pushed my head up a bit to meet him halfway, only for him to tilt his head at the last second. His warm breath spread across my skin in waves, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He started up with the kisses once more. This time, they held more force. Every suck and nip and feeling of his lips enclosing on my skin showed the same amount of desire that I felt in that moment. 

 

I uttered out a small moan feeling his lips gliding across my jaw towards my mouth. All self-control out the window the moment those lips meet mine. His hands move from his chest to tangle in my hair. I wrap my arms around his back to pull flush against me as our kisses get more heated. 

 

A small moan causes my mouth to part open allowing him to slip his tongue in. The feeling of our tongues dancing with one another increasing the desire to have my way with him. My hands travel down the small of his back until I’m groping the firm flesh of his ass. He starts to grind languidly against me, contrasting greatly with the heat in our kiss. 

 

All too soon he breaks the kiss, looking at me dead in the eye. I can see the lust in his dilated pupils, darkening his gray eyes. I lean forward to kiss him once more only to have him pull back away from me. 

 

“We have a flight to catch.” His voice low and hoarse and I can tell it took him great effort to say that. 

 

I know I’m pouting because I’m so hard right now. I want to stay in bed for the rest of the day, tangled in between the sheets with him. I know we would have to leave and return to our normal lives, not that I’m looking forward to it. 

 

He slowly makes his way off of me. He’s halfway to the bathroom as he nonchalantly throws over his shoulder.“Come on lazy shit. Get up and I’ll blow you in the shower.” 

 

I try not to stumble as I jump off the bed and towards the shower. 

 

* * *

 

 

The water flowing from the shower covered both of us as we tangled within one another to press closer to one another. Our lips refusing to disconnect as we pushed against each other more and more. Eventually, I gave in, letting him dominate the kiss as he pushed me against the shower wall. The cold of the tiles shocking me momentarily as it differed greatly from the heat coursing through my body. 

 

One moment his lips were pressed roughly against mine, and the next he’s on his knees before me. I look down to see his piercing gray eyes locking me in place as he grabs my arousal in hand. Sucking in a deep breath the moment his mouth encases around my cock. 

 

“Nnnhgh.” Biting my lip trying to muffle the embarrassing sound that would have left my mouth. 

 

My body shudders as I feel him start to bob his head up and down my shaft. Pulling away to have his tongue flick at my sensitive head as one of his hands keeps up with his ministrations. Willing him to continue with his mouth I press one hand on his head as a silent request. The other covering my mouth muffling everything. 

 

The sound of the water falling around us and my occasional whimpers are the only sounds in the shower. 

 

“O-oh fuck.” Stuttering out a string of curses as I feel him lower himself further onto my cock until his nose is brushing against the small patch of hairs at the base. My grip on his hair tightens to a painful grip and I can't control myself any longer. 

 

I feel the vibrations on my cock sending shivers of pleasure through my body causing me to cry out louder and louder. He’s alternating from suckling at the head of the cock to taking it all the way in. 

 

My breaths are coming out in pants, and with every bit of strength that I have, I force myself to look down. I can see his eyes are clenched tightly shut as he works his way around my cock. His left hand is moving rhythmically below as he’s working himself to completion. Every time he swipes the head of his cock with his thumb he lets out a muffled moan that causes me to close my eyes in pleasure. 

 

Feeling the heat pooling in my gut, my body snaps working on its own to thrust into that warm mouth. I can’t help but bring my other hand down to the side of his head to hold him in place as I take control of the movement. He seems to catch on because I can feel as he steadies himself by placing a hand on my hip, the other still working below. 

 

“Le-levi.. oh god.” Letting myself get lost in the sensations below. Every time I pull back to thrust he sucks harder, not willing to let me go. 

 

“So-oooh fuck—so close.” Words leaving me out in gasps, feeling overwhelmed at the moment. 

 

His hand moves from my hips, trailing down to the spot right behind my sack to rub at the perineum and I lose it. I throw my head back and it slams against thew wall as I let out a scream of pleasure. Keeping his head in place as he’s sucking fervently, taking everything I can give; allowing my cum to run down his throat. 

 

I shiver slightly, pushing him off and away when I become too sensitive to handle anymore. Blinking my eyes to focus again I look down to him once more. His left  hand flying up and down his cock. He tugs his foreskin over the head and back, moaning freely as there’s nothing to muffle his sounds. He looks up at me before he breathes out my name and cum sprays out from his cock and showers the tile below. 

 

Unable to do anything else, he leans his forehead against my hip as we both catch our breath; my hand resting lightly on his head. 

 

* * *

 

 

To say our morning took a turn for the hectic would be an understatement. Our shower fun time made us ridiculously late for our flight causing us to check in late. Maybe someday I’ll look back and laugh about everything, that day is not today. Having to sprint across the airport terminal in order to get to our gate, that happened to be at _the very fucking end_ is not something I wish on anyone. Not even the horse face. 

 

My knee starting hurting even more after our impromptu sprinting session and I’m pretty sure our bags wouldn’t be arriving with us. Not to mention that I didn’t have a shirt with a collar high enough to cover the train wreck that is my neck. Don’t get me wrong, I fully enjoyed it all but didn’t think about all the god damn hickeys that would be left afterward. 

 

Mikasa and Armin were going to have a field day about it, that was for sure. The discussion on my knee would be a whole different argument in and of itself. I’m going to tell them how I made a complete fool out of myself and fell off the bed but I know the vague response wouldn’t satisfy them. The longer I ran, the more the pain throbbed at my knee. The truth was that I fell off the bed. In my excitement to have sex with Levi, I jumped off the bed to grab the lube and condoms in my bag. Never noting that a sheet wrapped itself around my ankle, yanking me down the second my feet touched the ground. The next twenty minutes were spent with Levi soothing my injured leg during bouts of laughter, that asshole. Now, I’m running on said injured leg and if we don’t make this flight heads will roll. 

 

_______________

 

After barely catching our flight, we settled into our seats. Levi by my side, both of us breathing heavily I think to myself that whatever they have to say, won’t really matter.

Landing in Stohess brought a bittersweet taste to my mouth. I wanted to go home, lay in my own bed and sleep away the exhaustion of the day. The other part of me wanted to curl up in bed next to Levi like I had for the past couple of days. It unsettled me how quickly I grew accustomed to having him by my, and knew that the next few days would involve Levi withdrawal. 

 

After getting off the plane, we waited next to the baggage claim area. Luckily our bags arrived with us meaning all my souvenirs and toiletries would be coming home with me. Grabbing my hand, Levi led us to the parking garage. The silence around us was comfortable after a weekend full of talking and excitement.

Once we settled into the car I did my best to fight the heaviness of my eyelids, not wanting to spend the last minutes with Levi in sleep. The last thing I remember is his rough voicing asking me a question that I never answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I apologize for that smut. I wanted to write it but it's not my forte. But! Practice makes perfect. :) 
> 
> The ending feels really rushed, but I just wanted to get them home. D: Which is how i basically feel after taking long trips. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals week hits and Eren realizes some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH... this has 3,0000 hits and 204 kudos!?!?! Whaaaatttt... thank you to everyone that's read this and supported me on this weird ass journey. <3

Waking up, in my groggy mind I noticed two things, the first being that it was still dark out meaning why the hell was I even awake? The second being that I was in an unfamiliar bed.

 

The more I think about it, I’m confident that I’m wearing only underwear. Which for me, means a pair of black cheekies. 

 

What. The. fuck.

 

With a deep sigh, I close my eyes and try to remember how the hell I got here. 

 

“Eren.”

 

The smooth, rich voice I know so well fills my ears, and my eyes snap open. Levi’s standing at the edge of the bed with nothing but a pair of black slacks on. 

 

“Thank fuck; you’re finally awake.” 

 

I start to relax knowing I’m with someone familiar, very familiar if you catch my drift. Still, I’m confused as to why I’m even here to begin with. I push myself up on my elbows as I prepare to interrogate my boyfriend/ex-husband on everything I clearly don’t remember. 

 

With the smell of coffee wafting into the room and him standing before me as he goes about his routine I find that it doesn’t matter.

 

“Umm… morning?” I hesitantly question rather than state. A small huff of laughter escapes him. 

 

“Come on, get up and shower. I have to head out in about 30 minutes and leave you at your apartment before I go to work.” 

 

He says nothing more before walking out the door and into what I’m assuming is the main area of the home. 

 

 

True to his word, thirty minutes later we find ourselves en route to my humble abode. It’s during the ride back that Levi explains to me why exactly I spent the night.

 

Supposedly, I passed out cold on the way to my apartment.After ten minutes of trying to wake me up, he opted just to drive back to his home. Even though we were at my apartment, he didn’t feel comfortable going in knowing I had roommates that he hadn’t met before.Arriving at his house, he carried me all the way to bed or attempted to because somewhere along the way I mildly woke up. I stayed “awake” long enough to use the restroom and undress before crawling back into bed. 

  
It’s one thing to be half asleep and weird while in my home, but doing it in front of Levi, something entirely else. Although, I’m amazed it didn’t happen over the weekend because half-asleep functioning Eren happens more often than I’d like.

 

He said nothing more as he started to apologize for waking me up earlier. He took into account how long it took to get from his house to my complex and how far that is from his place of work. I should probably feel a little bad, but seeing Levi a little bit longer was worth it. 

 

After small kiss goodbye and a promise to hear from him later he leaves for work. 

 

The apartment should have been quiet when I stepped into it this Monday morning.Armin had early lectures and Mikasa usually hit the gym first thing in the AM. 

 

Instead, I hear a plethora of voices coming from our small kitchen area. Cautiously moving forward, I can see and hear that the kitchen has Jean, Reiner, Marco, Armin and Mikasa settled in it. 

 

Mikasa is pacing back and forth, and by the look in her eyes, she is far from happy. Armin, on the other hand, is leaning against the countertop anxiously biting his fingernails. I can feel myself rolling my eyes because I know exactly what this is impromptu gathering is about.

 

“For the last time, I’m telling you he is fine. Have some faith in him.” Jean says with confidence, defending me. His voice sounded like he was 100% done with this conversation twenty minutes ago. 

 

Armin steps forward to answer, arms up in the air in exasperation. “He doesn’t make the best decisions, _you_ of all people should know that. I mean what if—“ 

 

“Well, it's good to know what you really feel.” The words leave my mouth in a drawl as I lean on the doorway between the hall and kitchen. I hear Mikasa mutter thank fuck under her breath as she stops her pacing. Her gaze trails over my body carefully, and I’m pretty sure she’s expecting me to be injured or something. 

 

“What’d I tell you! He’s peachy keen, more than fine really.” 

 

I watch as Marco place a hand on Jean’s forearm, shutting him up from saying anything more. 

 

“Why didn’t you call?” Mikasa sharp voice cuts through, the atmosphere immediately turning tense. 

 

Answering her question, I make sure to respond to any other unasked questions while giving my explanation. “I was exhausted and fell asleep on the way back from the airport. Levi didn’t want to carry me up here, so we went to his house instead. If I’d been awake, I would’ve come here instead so there would’ve been no reason to call.” 

 

I hear Reiner let out a snort, before his eyebrows quirk up, “Of course you’re tired.” 

 

Blushing furiously, I remember the state of my neck and immediately move to pull my shirt up to cover it. At this point, it’s useless considering hickeys are fucking everywhere on my neck. I’m about to move towards my room when I remember one little fact. 

 

Without hesitation, I stomp towards Jean, who currently has his back to me and deliver a swift kidney punch. 

 

“That’s the for the underwear, asshole.” I practically hiss out, feeling the embarrassment from this weekend return. 

 

Jean, on the other hand, seems torn between crying out in pain or laughing at my expense. I walk away while attempting to glare at Reiner, who’s still laughing, although the blush on my cheeks probably makes it unsuccessful.

 

The week was off to an odd start already, oh how I wanted to go back to the weekend

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed by sweeter than expected, filtering by so quickly that before I knew it, we had been dating for a solid two months. Our dates were no longer as extravagant, but just as meaningful. 

  
Instead of the night out on the town, we’d spend it making dinner together. Movie nights progressed from the theater showings to cuddling on the couch scrolling through Netflix. On busier weeks, when work was overwhelming for Levi I would opt for sharing lunch with him instead, even just a small coffee break.

 

Of course, when I started to get overwhelmed with school, he’d bring some work down to whatever coffee shop I planted my ass in and stay with me. We wouldn’t talk, but I loved knowing that he sat by my side. 

 

Over the past two months, I tried to gather the courage to get him to meet my friends. But with busy work schedules for him and finals now for me, it was the last thing on my mind. It didn't seem to bother Mikasa and Armin that they hadn't met him if anything it was our larger group of friends that were insistent on the meeting him. 

 

At this moment I didn’t care to satisfy their curiosity. Right now, I sat inside a small local coffee shop called Titans Little Cafe glaring holes into my computer screen. My final assignment for Philosophy 150 consisted of analyzing Descartes arguments; something I couldn’t give a flying fuck about. 

 

I was a business major and really didn’t have time to be reading through references and citing correctly when I had major projects due in my business classes. 

 

Levi found me a few minutes later, furiously pressing the backspace button because my entire argument took the slippery slope route. Fuck! There went an hour of work. 

 

Levi leaning down to press a simple kiss to my temple gave me a moment to take a deep breath and attempt to calm down. Little could help me, though. It was barely Tuesday of dead week, and I wouldn’t be done until Friday at 9 am. I was stressed, underfed and lacked sufficient amount of sleep.

 

“You all right there?”

 

“Just fuckin’ peachy, thank you for asking.” The sarcastic response left me so quick that it took me a second to consider if those words left my mouth. 

 

Looking up I catch the odd expression on Levi’s face, sort of like he’s thinking about something but not quite sure. 

 

“Pack up your shit. We’re leaving.” 

 

“Huh?” I respond, I know my eyebrows are furrowed, and my confused face is far from attractive. “I’m not done here. I’ve got too much to do!” 

 

“Yes, but you also need a break,” he responds all while moving to stack my books and gather my pens to place into my backpack. 

 

Grumbling under my breath, I start to help. I don’t know what the hell’s thinking but this better as hell be worth it. 

 

I make no more complaints when he tells me to follow him back to his place. At this point, I’m done guessing exactly what the plan for “my break” even is. 

 

A short drive later, with my bike parked in Levi’s driveway, I find myself showering at his home. The second I stepped in he gestured to the bathroom and instructed me to take a shower as he looked for some clothes for me to wear. 

 

The steam is swirling around as the hot water bounces off the tiled floor. At this point, I’ve completed my showering so to speak. I find myself standing directly under the jet of water, head tipped back and just relishing on the sensation of water falling on my body. With every passing second, I can feel the tenseness of my shoulders decrease, and I can breathe a little easier. Unsure of how long I’ve already taken, I choose to shut the water off. 

 

Making quick work of drying off my body, I find a pair of my boxers and a loose tank on the sink counter. With the water off I can hear all the sounds of someone moving around outside in the rest of the house. 

 

Those steps move closer as I open the bathroom door.

 

“Come on to the kitchen,” with a jerk of his head in that direction. 

 

Right there on the kitchen counter, I see a mug of what could only be coffee. Not just any mug, one of my mugs that recently took residence in Levi’s home. 

 

Wordlessly I grab it, taking a sip and basking in the pleasant taste. Levi learned fairly quickly that although I don’t take creamer in my coffee, I do take three heaping teaspoons of sugar. I don’t even speak, enjoying the cup of coffee that finished far faster than I would have appreciated. 

 

“Done?” 

 

His question is prompting me to look up finally and smile softly at him while I nod. He returns the gesture with small half-smirk and a fond look in his eyes. 

 

“Now go take a nap, little shit.” Pointing towards his bedroom, “I’ll wake you up in thirty.” 

 

Opening my mouth to argue, only to be stopped by a stern glare and a raised eyebrow. 

 

Soon I’m stomping out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, reminiscent of a child throwing a tantrum. The frown still set on my face as I pull the covers back, only to burrow myself beneath them a few second later. As my eyes start to close, and I drift off, I can’t help but wonder exactly what this man is up to. 

 

 

Some time later, I’m only assuming it’s thirty minutes later because I’m being shaken awake. I feel ten times better than I’ve felt all week, which is why I don’t have difficulty getting out of bed. 

 

Levi had made dinner, a plate already at the table for me. At the same table, at the farther end, all my stuff is set out just like I had it at the cafe. He says nothing more after inviting me to sit and eat with him. 

 

With meals done and bellies’ full he finally starts to explain.

 

“I get it; I’ve been through all of that before. You just can’t let finals week consume you like this. You needed to relax. Trust me, a coffee before a short nap is the best fucking way to reboot. And _don’t_ forget to eat. I’ll check in on you in a few hours. Help yourself to anything you need.” 

 

Nothing could stop me from rushing up to him, engulfing him in a hug while I peppered his face with kisses, muttering out thank you’s in between. 

 

Looking down at him, before pressing my lips against his, I realized how incredibly lucky I was. 

 

It was time for him to meet my friends because something told me he would be around for a long while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I'm not really sure how this chapter happened.. I just sat down to write and well here we are! :D 
> 
> Levi gets to meet the friends soon... *wiggles eyebrows* which should be fun! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Come visit me at my [Tumblr](http://themartiny18.tumblr.com) that's filled with SNK and random shit! Mostly the random shit though.
> 
> P.S. Is it just me, or is there like a whole lot of extra space in between paragraphs?


End file.
